


Not afraid

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Imagine a universe where war has ravaged everything. There is only one surviving city, divided into four neighborhoods, separated from the rest of the world by a fence.A universe where soul mates meet thanks to the mark that appears on their wrist at the age of 17 and where it is forbidden to question the laws of society. It is forbidden to ask too many questions and those who do are diagnosed with a mental illness and receive treatment to get better.When Lucas, the son of the South Ward leader, realizes that his soul mate is Eliott Demaury, he panics outright. Because two boys bearing the same mark are not supposed to be soul mates, they are supposed to be rivals. It is forbidden for two people of the same sex to share the same brand and one of them must necessarily die.But Lucas is absolutely sure that society is wrong and he will have to prove it.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 91
Kudos: 73





	1. In good time, you'll come to know

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a post-apocalyptic universe. I love Divergent, Hunger Games, The Giver, The Runner, The Island, Oblivion...so it's a big mix of all that. 
> 
> I warn you right away: there will be notions of homophobia, physical violence, notions of suicide attempts...but I swear there will be good times too...and it will end well for our favorite soulmates. And there will be deaths too...(ok, I won't say any more)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this story for a while but I couldn't find the ending I liked...until yesterday....
> 
> so here it is, I finally finished it...
> 
> I hope you'll like this universe.

Lucas sits on the windowsill of his bedroom and looks at the fence wondering if he should try to run away, if it goes wrong tomorrow. And then he looks up with a sigh, realizing he's going crazy. He can't run away. He will be killed before he even tries to climb the fence. 

Since he lives in the part the most of south of the city, from his bedroom window, he sees the fence that marks the boundary of their city. Their world. Since he was a child, he has liked to imagine what is on the other side. Apparently there is nothing there, except animals. But even if Lucas sometimes doubts that, he will never know anyway because it is forbidden to go near the fence, and even more, it is forbidden to want to go to the other side. Just daring to think of going to the other side is forbidden.

Lucas sighs, feeling once again that everything is forbidden in this fucking world. He knows that it is forbidden to question society but he can't help it so he often does it when he is alone in his bedroom. Apart from Saturday and Sunday, it's forbidden not to go to school or work. Sometimes Lucas dreams that they are allowed to stay away from school for a week or two, just so he can stay home, go out with his friends and relax.  
But staying at home is not allowed and if you do, a doctor will automatically come and see why. Doctors would often come for Lucas' mother before she took his medication. 

Lucas sighs, wondering if he won't end up like his mother. His mother has a mental disorder. At least that's what the doctors say, but Lucas disagrees. She questions society, she questions herself too much, but she's not crazy. Sometimes Lucas feels that doctors give her medication just to avoid her questioning herself and discovering something that would upset their whole society. And then he realizes what he's thinking. He knows it's one of the first symptoms of insanity so he tries not to think about it.

He looks down at his wrist, stressed. When he was little, he often dreamed of the day when he would finally get his soul mate mark, but now he can't help but be nervous. Really nervous. Anxious. And that's why he hasn't slept properly for several days.

Everybody around him is looking forward to it, especially his father, already ready to spend hours looking at pictures of the marks, to find Lucas' soul mate. Lucas' father is the youngest leader ever elected in the South District and he absolutely wants to mediate the meeting of soul mates.

The mark appears on his 17th birthday. So tomorrow Lucas will have his one. And that makes him really anxious. Because if his soul mate is older than he is, its mark has already appeared, so the photo is in the file. And if that's the case, Lucas' world will explode.

Because there are two options: either it's a girl who bears the same mark as Lucas and Lucas knows he'll never be satisfied with that. No matter what the rulers and the laws say, Lucas knows he will never be happy with a girl by his side. So the second option remains: let it be a guy who bears the same mark as him. And that's even worse, because it's forbidden. 

It is forbidden for two people of the same sex to share the same brand.

According to the laws of the founding fathers, when that happens, it means that the two people are rivals. The leaders of the four districts meet for a special council and decide which guy is the least useful to society: school results, strength, stamina, intelligence, place in society... everything is evaluated and the guy with the lowest score is killed. When he dies, the mark disappears on the wrist of the one who was spared and a new mark reappears. If this mark is again linked to someone of the same sex, he will be killed. You cannot be linked twice to someone of your own sex without risking the death penalty. 

But Lucas knows in his heart that he will always be linked to a guy. Because that's who he is. There are no words to define what a guy who likes guys is, but Lucas knows that's what he is.

So he's already decided that if this happens, he'll kill himself before the leaders chooses. Because his father being one of the leaders, it's clear that Lucas will be spared and he will never be able to live with someone's death on his conscience. But it's also because he doesn't agree with the law. He's convinced that if a guy bears the same mark as him, it's because he's his soul mate. And there's no way he's going to let the rulers kill his soul mate because of him.

Then Lucas only has to hope that no one else carries the same brand as him. Never. 15% of the population have brands that don't match anyone, they're called halves. They stay alone until they are 30 years old, and then they have the right to live in shared flats. Some find it sad, never to meet the love of their lives, but frankly it would be a great help to Lucas to be a half.

''Lucas, you have to go to high school!''

Lucas sighs as he picks up his bag and looks at his mother standing in the doorway. She looks at him with a sweet look and a sorry smile. Lucas knows that she knows and it only confirms that he is living his last moments on this earth.

He kisses her gently, and his father blocks his way through the hallway.

''You come straight home tonight, okay? You need to be rested for tomorrow. I can't wait to meet your girlfriend. Everybody's looking forward to it. It's the first time an leader's son gets his mark. See, that's what ambition is for, my son. I'm the youngest leader and now everyone is looking forward to knowing who my son's girlfriend will be. All the girls must be looking forward to knowing your brand and hoping that you will have the same mark as her.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe she's younger than me."

His father shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''Maybe not. I'm sure you deserve a girl more mature than those your age. I can't wait to find out who she is. I'm sure she must be beautiful."

Lucas takes his phone out of his pocket and sighs.

"Yann is waiting for me out front, I have to go. I'll see you later."

Lucas leaves the house as if it was on fire and runs into Yann who was waiting for him, his skateboard in his hand. Yann has been his best friend forever. And since he has his mark, Lucas can't help wondering if he too will see the constellation of Leo on his wrist. Frankly, when Yann showed him his mark three months ago, Lucas thought it was a mouse, and it was Imane who looked up at the sky and explained that it was a constellation. 

Lucas is the last of their friends to get the mark. For the moment, nobody shares Yann's or Emma's, so they have to wait for their soul mate to get it and contact them. Basile and Daphne have been sharing a heart with diamonds inside since Daphne's birthday on May 3rd. Basile lived in the East district and was transferred when Daphne's mark appeared and since that day, they have been inseparable. Imane is linked to Sofiane, her brother's best friend, and it almost ended in bloodshed when Idriss found out. Alexia was related to another girl and she was declared more deserving. When the other girl died, the bracelet drawn on Alexia's wrist was erased, replaced by two earth globes, linking her to Arthur. 

Before Arthur's mark appeared, Alexia consulted the file every day, wondering whether these worlds would be linked to a guy or a girl, fearing that the authorities would show up in the middle of class to pick her up. In their group of friends, it didn't make a difference, but Lucas could see how others looked at Alexia and it hurt his heart. So it was a real relief when Arthur's mark showed up because he wasn't judging him and he was really happy.

''Lulu? Are you there?"

Lucas blinks and steps back, only now noticing his best friend's hand in front of his eyes.

''Shit, sorry.''

Yann starts laughing as he starts walking again.

''Don't worry, I know how stressful it is. Fuck, I can't wait until tomorrow! I wonder what kind of mark you're gonna get."

Lucas looks around and pulls Yann's arm to make him stop.

"Honestly, I think"

"Lulu!"

Lucas turns around just in time for Basile to hit his fist against his own.

''So? What time are we celebrating tomorrow?" asks Arthur with a huge smile.

Lucas sighs with a shrug.

''My parents will probably spend all day on that fucking file then.''

"We don't care!'' Arthur cut him off ''Even if your mark doesn't connect you to anyone yet, we're going to party because you're going to be 17, buddy!''

''It's the only time we're allowed to meet after school!'' Basile moans ''We've got one hour to celebrate, we're going to enjoy it!''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and looks at the school in front of him. And it is there that he sees it. 

Eliott Demaury.

This guy is a fucking hottie. He came to the school seven months ago. He was going to high school in the North District, but his girlfriend went crazy the day she realized that he was drawing on his wrist every morning to change his mark to make her think they had the same one. 

It was a fucking scandal. He said he couldn't stand to be alone and that there wasn't a huge difference between Lucille's mark and his own. The pictures were in the papers during several weeks: Lucille had a cloud with raindrops while Eliott had only the raindrops, with the message _"Not afraid"_ that he hid every day under a layer of make-up. When two soul mates touch for the first time, the mark changes color, so Lucas often wondered why Lucille didn't understand that there was a problem when her mark remained black. But maybe she too really wanted Eliott to be her soul mate so she hid some of the truth from herself.

Eliott escaped the death penalty only because he was recognized as mentally ill and he apologized publicly, crying, explaining that he had never wanted to question society. Lucas would like to work in the lab later, just to find out what they put in these fucking drugs that transform the way people think.

A lot of people don't want to approach him because he's crazy, but Lucas doesn't care. And he even wonders if he's really sick because frankly, Lucas understands why he did it. Eliott had been in a relationship with Lucille for 2 years. He had to be sure that they would be related and he panicked when he saw his mark. And since no one was a match, he didn't want to be alone. And then the problem when you start lying is that you can't stop.

Imane was the first to go to him. She says that you should never judge a person without knowing their past. And now Eliott is really friends with Idriss and Sofiane so sometimes they join Lucas' group. Sometimes Eliott doesn't come to class for one week and then he comes back, saying it's the medication that makes him tired. Lucas doesn't say anything, but he knows that Eliott is lying. He can see it in his eyes.

Eliott raises his head, looks up at him with a slight smile on his lips as their eyes meet. 

For now, no one shares Eliott's mark. There is now a big debate in high school about this. Some girls say they would kill Eliott on the spot if they were related because they don't want to go out with a crazy guy like that. Some guys say that karma will take care of him and he'll be tied to a guy, and it's clear that the council will decide that he's the least deserving.

Lucas has no opinion other than the one that makes him look at him out of the corner of his eye as he walks into the schoolyard: Eliott is an intriguing fucking hottie.

The day passes as slowly as usual. The history class is still as bad as ever, talking about the wars, and explaining why they now have to live in what Lucas calls in his head "the enclosure" or ''the prison''.

The biology teacher shows them new pictures of animals. It's a strange concept: animals, sometimes wild, sometimes tame. Since they were little, they learn the names of animals that they will never see because animals are forbidden here, except those that are on farms, but Lucas will never be able to see them. So Lucas has only ever seen the birds, but even the bees never come here. In the western part of the city, there are grain farms and vegetable gardens and it seems that there are a lot of insects. In the East part, there are livestock farms. Cows, chickens, ducks and pigs. But since each district is delimited and you are not allowed to go to another district without a permit, Lucas has never seen these animals. Basile spends one weekend a month at his grandfather's farm where he raises chickens, so he tells them what it's like. Lucas has asked his father several times for permission to go there but he always refused, explaining that he has nothing to do with the agricultural class.

Yann hit him gently in the back, leaving him in front of his house that evening. Lucas takes a deep breath before opening the door of his house. 

His mother is standing in the kitchen and smiles at him before asking him to come and help him. They prepare Lucas' favorite meal in silence, just smiling at each other from time to time. His father monopolizes all the discussion at mealtime and for once, it suits Lucas very well as he doesn't feel like talking.

Before he goes to his room, his mother joins him in the hallway and gives him a gentle hug.

''I will always be proud of you, my son. No matter what happens. Follow your heart and remember that I will always love you, okay? You have to follow your heart.''

Lucas hugs her back, nodding gently before kissing her. He enters his bedroom, sits on his bed and waits.

The minutes seem long as hell and his eyes burn from looking at his wrist.

23h59.

Lucas takes a breath, tears at the edges of his eyes. He already knows he's going to be related to a guy and he's already prepared to end it all.

Lucas feels the tingling scratch on the skin of his wrist and recognizes the mark as soon as it appears. His eyes widen and his breathing stops.

No matter what the message written on his wrist, in the middle of the water drops, Lucas's afraid.


	2. Please take my hand

Lucas touches his wrist, trying to control his breathing. He touches each drop of water, then gently passes his index finger over the letters. 

_Not afraid_

Holy shit, how could he not be afraid of that? This is literally his worst nightmare. It's the worst thing that could happen. Because now, instead of imagining killing himself to save Eliott's life, Lucas imagines himself doing with him what soul mates do: holding hands, caressing his cheek to reassure him, hugging him. Kissing him. He imagines what it would be like to be surrounded by Eliott's arms and he can't help but think that he would be really comfortable there. And the urge to kill oneself disappears immediately, replaced by something really incredible: the hope.

He shouldn't think like that, but he can't help but think of the smile that Eliott always takes when their eyes meet. The way their eyes meet even in the middle of the crowd. To the butterflies he felt in his belly the day Eliott's fingers touched his when he handed him a book. To the anxiety he feels when Eliott doesn't come to class and the relief he feels when he sees him again. To the redness that grips his cheeks when Eliott looks at him too intensely... And all this only reinforces the idea that they are not rivals. Even if it seems incredible and makes Lucas feel incredibly lucky, he has no doubt: Eliott is his soul mate. 

A knock rings out of his window, which makes him startle and make a small cry that he attenuates by putting his hand in front of his mouth. Only Yann climbs the wall of his house and climbs up to his balcony to knock. Lucas pulls down the sleeve of his sweater and turns around.

And there he freezes, because it is not Yann who is waiting in the dark, behind his window. He looks at Eliott who looks at him, beckoning him to open it but he cannot move.

How did Eliott know? Did he come to kill him because he knows that otherwise he is the one who will die? Lucas looks at him and strangely, Eliott doesn't look angry or determined to kill him. He looks around, almost panicked, and Lucas knows that if a policeman sees him here, he'll be in real trouble, so Lucas rushes to the window without thinking and opens it. 

Eliott lets out a deep sigh and enters in the bedroom as Lucas crosses his room to go lock his door. He tries to calm down, not to think that Eliott Demaury is in his room putting his backpack on the floor of his room, looking at it with a little smile. 

''Lucas, I just wanted''

Lucas jumps up to him and puts his hand over his mouth, wanting to tell him to keep his voice down, but the moment he touches him, an electric arc runs through his body. He sees himself hand in hand with Eliott walking in the dark. They see each other sitting down, Eliott's arm around his shoulders. He sees himself kissing Eliott's forehead before kissing him on the cheeks and then finding his mouth. He sees himself hugging Eliott as he sleeps. He sees the two of them sitting under a setting sun. He sees Eliott crying in his arms. Eliott laughing. Eliott hugging him. Eliott telling him that he loves him.

And an enormous inner peace invades Lucas. 

When he reopens his eyes, his hand is no longer on Eliott's mouth, but they are holding hands. Eliott smiles at him, lightly shaking his hand.

''Sorry.'' he whispers "I wanted to know if I was right, but I have my answer."

Eliott turns his arm to look at his wrist. The water drops are blue, exactly the same blue as Lucas' eyes, while the letters are rainbow-colored. 

"I knew it was you.''

Eliott puts his other hand in the back of Lucas' neck and pulls him towards him to kiss him. Lucas doesn't even have time to think that it is totally forbidden that he is already kissing him back. Because that's what he has to do. He needs it, he feels it deep inside himself. He knows it.

Eliott steps back to look at him before hugging him, putting his head on Lucas' shoulder.

''Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't want to surprise you like that. I just..."

Lucas gently caresses Eliott's cheek, smiling. He knows exactly what Eliott means. He feels like he can understand him without the need for words. And now he knows he was right: the society is wrong! Eliott is not his rival, he is his soul mate. Soul mates do exist, even among people of the same sex, it should not be forbidden to love each other.

Lucas pushes Eliott away in a panic.

''It's forbidden. Shit, what are we gonna do?"

Eliott sighs, tears in his eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

''I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not sick, Lucas. Laws are bad. Society is trying to control us. We're not rivals, we have the same brand because we're soul mates. I knew that the first time I saw you. Ever since I saw you, I've only seen you, Lucas. I just wanted to kiss you once before I died. Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about, they were just waiting for that to happen to eliminate me.''

Lucas shakes his head, moving closer to Eliott to hug him while caressing his cheek.

''I believe you, Eliott. I believe...''

Lucas hesitates, what if Eliott was sent by the society or the doctors to trap him? Lucas looks him in the eye and there he knows he can trust him.

''I thought a lot about it.'' Lucas whispers ''I've been thinking about it for a long time. I think the society is hiding something from us. I know that you are my soul mate. I don't want to let them do this. If you die, I die too."

A tear comes out of the corner of Eliott's eye and Lucas wipes it off before he kisses him. It's so good. He squeezes Eliott a little harder against him while running his hands through his hair, moaning as softly as possible as Eliott pulls his hair slightly at the base of his neck.

''Holy shit.''

They both jump at the same time and Lucas looks at his friends, completely shocked on the balcony. Yann stands at the railing as if not to fall down while Basile and Arthur remain static.

''Damn it, Bro, no. Not you.''

Yann looks broken and it really hurts to see. Lucas lifts up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing his mark. The drops of water have turned blue, but a little darker than on Eliott's arm. In fact, it is exactly the color of Eliott's eyes. And there, Lucas wonders if they are water drops or tears.

''You have no right to...He must...''

Yann advances towards Eliott with a determined air, the handles already closed, ready to fight, but Lucas pushes him away.

''Fuck no! No! Don't touch him."

Yann looks at him, shocked.

''But Lucas, it's him or it's you.''

Lucas shakes his head, slipping his hand into Eliott's hand.

''No! Neither of us is going to die. He's my soul mate, damn it! Our marks have changed colors. Basile, Arthur, you know how it feels. You understand that I cannot hurt him or let anyone else hurt him."

Basile nods softly, always taking turns looking at the marks.

''I would kill for Daphne. I know how that feels."

''But I didn't think it was possible between two guys.'' Arthur whispers.

''The society is lying to us,'' says Eliott ''Same-sex branded people never touch each other. Ever wonder why sometimes there are no survivors? It's because sometimes the two people touch each other and as long as the contact is made, the brand will never fade away again, so the leaders kill both..''

Yann looks at him looking really skeptical. 

''And how do you know that, you?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''It's so fucking obvious. Just open your eyes."

Yann shot him with his eyes before turning to Lucas.

''Lucas, you can't do this. You're digging your grave here. Even if your marks have changed colors, no one will ever let you be together. Your father is a leader, just for that, it will never be accepted for not being considered favoritism."

Lucas moves closer to Eliott to slip his hand into his own.

''I'm sorry, Yann.''

Yann shakes his head as he turns around.

''I don't want to fucking see this.''

Yann comes out of the window, and Lucas watches him disappear into the night with tears in his eyes. Basile comes to hug Lucas in his arms and Arthur joins them, taking out a paper from his pocket.

''Okay. Alexia gave me this address for you. She was sure that you would be related to a guy. She was sure that's why you had asked her so many questions about her judgment and her new brand. And then she said you two were looking at each other, I didn't see anything. Anyway, remember Mika?''

Lucas nods. He was Manon's neighbor, her best friend in fact. At the time of his 17th birthday, 2 years ago, a unicorn appeared on his wrist. The day after his birthday, the unicorn had become multicolored. The police came to pick him up at the high school and Lucas never sees him again. Manon completely stopped talking about him, not even tolerating any more that one says his first name and Lucas learned one week after he had died, killed by the guy who carried the same unicorn as him. No one ever knew who the other guy was. Lucas' father told him that he had been trashed to another district and that he was with a girl now.

And now that Lucas is holding Eliott's hand in his, he realizes that this is impossible. If Mika's mark had colored, it was because he had touched his soul mate and he could never have killed him. And then an activated mark doesn't fade away, even after the death of one of them, so there is no way a new mark could have appeared. His father lied to him. 

''There's a clandestine network for people like you, Lucas.'' Arthur whispers ''Manon told Alexia about it, in case she's still related to a girl. That's why she gave him the address.''

Lucas grabs the paper with a frown.

''And why would she tell you about it?''

Arthur looks at him smiling.

''Because we're connected, Lucas. We have no secrets from our soul mate. It's just like it's an extension of ourselves. The person we feel best with.'

Eliott moves a little, visibly uncomfortable and Lucas gently shakes his hand.

''I know you were disappointed it wasn't Lucille. Sorry.''

Eliott shakes his head, gently caressing Lucas' cheek.

''I was, yes, I was so scared to be alone. But since January, I'm not anymore because I knew it was going to be you, Lucas. I just wonder if I could ever be good enough for you."

''Oh, that's so cute.'' Basile moans.

''I wonder if I'd be good enough for you, too.'' Lucas whispers, ''I was really afraid you'd be disappointed.''

He grows slightly taller on tiptoes so he can kiss Eliott. He almost expects to hear disgusted moans from his friends, but they don't.

A knock on the door startled all four of them.

"Lucas, it's me."

The doorknob lowers and Lucas panics. He should have thought his father wouldn't wait until morning.

''Lucas? Why did you lock the door?"

Arthur and Basile look at Lucas and he beckons them to leave. They punch each other in the fist, tears in their eyes before the two guys disappear into the night. Eliott shakes Lucas' hand in his, visibly asking him what they should do.

''We have to leave, Eliott, if he finds us, he's going to kill us. He's going to recognize your mark, for sure, and when he sees that it has changed color, he's going to kill me. I swear he will."

Eliott nods and puts his bag back on his back. Lucas grabs his school bag, empties it and fills it with clothes, his phone charger and a picture of his mother. He puts it on his back the moment he hears the sound of a key in the door. Damn, he never would have imagined that his father had a copy of his room key. His father looks at him and then looks at Eliott and turns red with anger.

''No. No son, you're not.''

His father grabs his wrist to look at his mark and lets out an angry scream. Eliott pushes away Lucas' father who was raising his hand ready to hit his son and grabs Lucas' hand to pull him to the window. Eliott jumps off the balcony and Lucas hesitates for two seconds, watching him get back on his feet.

''Come on Lucas. Don't be afraid."

Lucas climbs the fence and jumps, just in time before his father to catch him. Eliott helps him up, takes his hand and they both run away. He has just enough time to cross the garden that Lucas feels a hand pulling him back.

''I wouldn't be ashamed to have a son like you. I knew you weren't normal.''

Eliott jumps on Lucas' father but he pushes him back violently, sending him to hit the wall of the house. His father's hands clasp his neck and Lucas starts to run out of air as he lifts him off the floor. He looks at Eliott, who does not move and keeps his eyes open. If he is going to die now, he might as well look at his soul mate.

The moment he feels he is going to faint, a movement makes him look to the right and relief immediately overwhelms him. 

Yann runs towards them, his skateboard in his hand and smashes it on the head of Lucas' father who collapses on the ground. Lucas puts his hands around his neck, the air entering his lungs hurts him terribly and Yann takes him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bro. I shouldn't have left. It's not your fault. I guess it's not. You're my best friend, nothing's gonna change that."

Lucas smiles at him, but gently pushes him over to Eliott. He gently kisses his forehead and Eliott opens his eyes, before touching the back of his head which is bleeding slightly.

''You have to leave.'' Yann orders ''He won't be stunned for long. Go away.''

Yann helps them get up before holding Lucas against him.

''Courage, Bro. Be careful.''

''Thanks, Bro.''

Lucas supports Eliott by the waist and they join the street, trying to walk as fast as possible. Lucas turns around before he can no longer see his house. Yann has disappeared but at the second floor window, Lucas sees his mother waving him off. He is too far away to see him, but he's certain that she has tears running down her cheeks.

Lucas waves to her before turning around. He looks ahead and shakes hands with Eliott a little harder.

Now he understands the inscription is written on his wrist. It's there to give him hope, to convince him himself. He must follow his heart. He must not be afraid.

As long as he has Eliott's hand in his, it will be true: not afraid.


	3. You can find yourself where you belong

Eliott pulls Lucas' arm, pulling him into a dark alley.

''There are cameras everywhere, Lucas, we have to get down.''

Lucas sighs as he looks at his feet. Shit, Eliott is right. Eliott lifts up a manhole cover and goes down the first rungs of the ladder before looking at him with a big smile.

''Sorry, I promise you I wish I could have done better on a first date. I'll make it up to you."

Lucas rolls his eyes, giggling, and walks down the ladder.

"But I love the view." adds Eliott.

Lucas shakes his head laughing, putting his foot on the ground. 

"Idiot."

Lucas looks around him. It's as if they are in a huge dark tunnel. Fortunately Eliott has a flashlight or they wouldn't see anything. There is a kind of sidewalk on which they can walk side by side, and water is flowing right next to it. Lucas really hopes that they won't have to walk in it because it looks really disgusting. Eliott sighs and reaches out his hand to Lucas.

''Your phone, please. I'm really sorry."

Lucas hands him his phone, frowning, wondering why Eliott is apologizing and Eliott throws it in the water next to them.

"Hey!"

Eliott gently takes his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's surely traced. I've already left mine at home."

Lucas sighs before pouting.

"I could have written down my friends' numbers, I don't know them by heart."

Eliott shakes his head sadly.

''They'll be monitoring their calls. We're fugitives, Lucas. I'm really sorry."

And it's there, in the middle of the sewer, that Lucas realizes he won't see his friends anymore. He won't see his mother. Eliott is right, they are fugitives, they will never see the people they care about again. So he starts crying.

''I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry. Don't cry, please."

Lucas hugs Eliott, who kisses him gently on his face.

''I'm so sorry. We can always turn back."

Lucas steps back, widening his eyes. Turning back would mean Eliott would have to die. And then Lucas would die anyway.

''There's no turning back, Eliott. It's together or not at all. Either way, my father would kill me before I even walked out the door of my house. I'm where I'm supposed to be, and I'm not talking about the sewer."

Eliott nods with a smile and kisses Lucas before opening his backpack.

"Okay, I came through the sewer, so I have a map of the system. What's the address? Can we trust him? Do you think there really is an clandestine network? Do you think there really are other couples like ours?"

Lucas nods his head and takes the piece of paper out of his pocket.

''Yeah. Arthur wouldn't set me up. I trust him."

''Okay.'' Eliott concludes, ''Then so do I. Come on, let's go."

The sewer alleys are marked by numbers, running under the whole city. They walk silently for five minutes until Eliott breaks the silence.

''Well? Did you think it could be a guy?"

Lucas nods almost shamefully.

''Yeah. I knew a girl would never make me happy. And you?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Before I met you, no. I think what matters to me is the person, not the gender. Honestly, I really thought it would be Lucille because she kept saying it. And then I got my mark and I panicked. I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to disappoint her so I lied. And then one morning Lucille showed up out of the blue, I hadn't had time to draw on my mark and she freaked out".

Eliott sighs and Lucas smiles at him.

''I saw what you were doing, it was really realistic.''

Eliott smiles and nods.

''Yeah, that was the point. I like to draw. I used to draw a lot of stuff before, mostly animals."

Lucas frowns.

''Oh, yeah? Why? It's weird, right? Have you ever seen a real one?"

Eliott shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''No, just a few birds, but I've always liked animals. I'm sure they're not as ferocious as they're told. When I was a kid, I used to imagine going over the fence just so I could meet them for real. So I started drawing them to hang them on the walls of my bedroom. In fact, I think we all have an animal that represents us."

Lucas nods with a smile.

''What's your pet then?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''A raccoon. They're so cool with their masks."

Lucas nods, trying to remember what it looks like, and he really regrets not listening more in biology class, because he doesn't remember. Imane would certainly know what Eliott is talking about, but in his defense, there are too many different animal species.

"You don't know what it is?"

Lucas looks at Eliott with a slightly embarrassed smile.

''Yes, of course I do.''

Eliott starts laughing and Lucas laughs with him. He's always been a terrible liar. But just because he can hear Eliott laughing, he doesn't regret his little lie.

''Sorry, no, I don't remember.''

Eliott opens his backpack and takes out a sheet of paper folded in half and hands it to Lucas.

''It's the only one I took with me when I was transferred to the South.''

Lucas unfolds the sheet and smiles as he looks at the raccoon because now that he sees him, even though he is just in black and white, he remembers the picture in his textbook. In the drawing, he's holding his paws under his chin and looks so sad that Lucas would forget that it's a wild animal.

"He looks so sad."

Eliott nods and carefully folds it up before putting it back in his bag.

''He was really lonely, so yes, he was sad. He wondered if life is really worth living.''

Lucas nods, taking Eliott's hand in his own. Eliott looks at him, seeming astonished that Lucas doesn't ask any questions, but Lucas knows that Eliott will talk to him when he is ready.

''It was after my father's death. My mother died giving birth to me. So when my father was killed three years ago, I really felt very lonely. He was a policeman, he died on a mission. But he liked me to draw, he said it allowed him to think about something other than the horrible things he saw at work. He was too nice for his job."

Lucas nods, gently caressing the top of Eliott's hand with his thumb.

''I'm sorry. It must have been really hard for you."

They walk a little bit in silence and come to an intersection, so Eliott looks at the map and shows him the alley on their right.

''What about me?'' asks Lucas softly. ''How would you draw me?''

Eliott looks at him smiling and then shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know, I have to think. I stopped drawing since my transfer, I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself. Society doesn't like free thinkers, so artists are not welcome. But I'm not teaching you anything here."

Lucas smiles tenderly at him and they continue walking next to each other until Eliott stops all of a sudden.

"You know, Lucas, I really thought you were going to push me away tonight. I know everybody thinks I'm mentally ill."

Lucas is gently stroking Eliott's cheek.

''No, I don't believe that. And I don't think there are any crazy people out there. I think society sedates people who are too curious with medications. But how come they don't work on you?"

Eliott smiles as he starts walking again.

''I never took them. I pretended to, but I spit them out."

''But I saw you crying during the apology.''

Eliott stops again and pouting, two tears running down his cheeks.

''I don't know what came over me.'' He sobs ''It was all in my head. I didn't want to question the principle of brands and upset our society. I think I'm sick. I need help. I promise to follow my treatment and do my best for the good of society. I'm so sorry.''

Eliott stops, wipes his cheeks and starts laughing at Lucas' shocked face.

''Was that forgery? Damn, you'd be a good actor."

Eliott laughs and they start walking again.

''To be in those shitty educational films? You're kidding, right? No, I'd like to make up real movies. Can you imagine if we could watch a movie about everyday life, but in a fantastic way, just to relax? Like an epic love story between two people whose families hate each other? Or imagine, a guy goes to work like he does every morning so he gets on the train and suddenly the train can't stop and they have to find a way to stop it before they all die. We could watch this at night instead of reading or even with our friends. That would be so nice."

Lucas nods, trying to imagine what it would be like to watch a movie just to relax and then sighs sadly.

''Do you think we'll become something? How long do you think we can last before they find us?"

Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders, kissing him on the forehead.

''I promise no one's gonna hurt you, baby. Don't be scared."

Lucas nods, looking at his wrist then Eliott's hand in his and that's enough to reassure him a little. As long as Eliott will be with him, they will be fine. 

''If you weren't taking the medication, why didn't you come for a whole week sometimes? I was sure you were lying when you said it was because of your treatment."

Eliott smiles and then kisses Lucas on the forehead again.

''You're so cute.''

''What? Why?"

Eliott take a huge smile on his face. 

''Did you already care about me?''

Lucas nods.

''Of course I did. I... I was worried sick when you didn't show up, I was always afraid something happened to you."

Eliott gently caresses Lucas' shoulder, making him feel like they're just walking around, not like they're fugitives in the middle of the sewer.

"I was climbing up on the roof of my building, from there you can see the whole fence. I would try to find a way to escape if I had to, or I would just look to see if I could see something on the other side. Sometimes I would lie down just to look at the sky. I just needed a break from high school. I liked being able to think freely, and imagine ideas for films. I liked thinking about you, about your smile that lights up the room when you dare to show it and your fucking eyes that are the color of the sky.''

Lucas blushes, mumbles a ''thank you,'' and they continue to walk silently. They encounter so many intersections that Lucas wonders if they are lost but Eliott ends up stopping in front of a ladder.

''It's above. But if we go out now, we'll appear on the cameras. How do we do that?"

Lucas sighs, puts his bag on the floor and sits down.

''I don't know. I'm too tired to think."

Eliott takes off his bag and sits down, surrounding Lucas' shoulders, pulling him towards him, sighing slightly.

''I wish it was so much easier.''

''You know,'' says Lucas softly, not coming back from saying it out loud ''Sometimes I imagine there is another city like ours, but slightly different. Maybe over there, people of the same sex have the right to love each other. Maybe we have the right to not go to high school for a week and walk down the street just to relax. Maybe there are even places in the city where we can have fun. Can you imagine, like, a big park made especially for skateboarding with hills and ramps and where we could spend the day."

Eliott chuckles and Lucas steps back a little to look at him.

''Do you think I'm crazy?''

Eliott shakes his head immediately, caressing Lucas' cheek.

''No, of course not. I was just imagining that and frankly, I don't see any pleasure in trying to kill myself on a skateboard. But if you're skating, I'm willing to sit on the grass and draw. Or film you. Can you imagine how happy we would be? Do you think there's a town like this after the fence?"

Lucas shakes his head and sighs.

''No. I imagine it's in another universe. Maybe there isn't even a fence. Can you imagine that? What if we were allowed to live with animals? I'd like to see caterpillars turn into butterflies, it's an incredible phenomenon."

''Yeah.'' confirms Eliott, smiling. ''Can you imagine, maybe in another universe we both live in a nice house, with no fences, no prohibitions and we have a brown dog this big.''

Lucas puts down Eliott's hand slightly, finding that he imagines a dog too big. Lucas has often looked at the pictures of the dogs and they scare him.

''Why do we have a brown dog? Why not another color?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Why not?"

Lucas chuckles as he rests his head against Eliott's shoulder.

"Maybe in a universe, we have the right to walk down the street hand in hand, without anyone reacting because it would just be normal. Can you imagine that? I would like to live in that universe there with you."

Lucas looks at Eliott, whose eyes shine at this idea. It's true that it would be wonderful.

''Eliott, how many universes do you think we're together in?''

Eliott grabs Lucas' wrist, and puts their marks next to each other.

''All universes, babe. We're soul mates, so in every universe we find each other and we're happy."

Lucas sighs, ready to ask him if he thinks they'll be happy in this universe too when a light blinds him, making them both startle.

''I found two of them.''


	4. Don't be scared

Lucas gets up immediately, standing in front of Eliott, fists ready to strike, which just makes the guy who stands in front of them smile a lot and always lights them up with his lamp, putting away his talky walkie.

''Okay, nervous boy, relax. I'm here to help you."

Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder, pulling him back and Lucas feels his shoulders relax at this simple touch. He looks at the brown, rather tall guy who takes a huge smile.

"Who are you?"

''Camille, nice to meet you. The way you were standing, I guess you're soul mates and you don't want to sacrifice either of you."

They nod at the same time, showing their marks, which makes the guy smile even more.

''Good. That's good. Come on, let's get you some help.

''Who are you?'' asks Lucas again.

Camille lifts up his sleeve and unveils a unicorn on his arm. Lucas looks at him, frowning, feeling the anger win him.

''You killed Mika...I''

The guy shakes his head, putting his hand on Lucas's chest to keep him away.

''Do you know Mika? He's going to be too happy. I didn't kill him, we both ran away. So, they said he was dead? ''

Lucas looks at him, squinting to judge his sincerity.

''I swear Mika is fine. I am totally in love with him. We help couples like yours. That's why you came here, isn't it?''

''Are there many of them?'' asks Eliott.

''More and more. We've helped about thirty of them. Come on, let's go."

Lucas and Eliott look at each other, wondering what to do while Camille leaves in one of the corridors.

''Come on, let's go. If you go out that way, you're dead." He takes a gun out of his pocket and shows it to the guys. ''If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Come on, lovers, let's go."

_Lovers_

That's so good to hear. Eliott slides his hand into Lucas' hand and it makes Lucas smile. They follow Camille to a dead end. Camille turns towards them and Lucas starts to panic but he hits the wall behind him and the wall shifts slightly.

''There is a door in the wall.''

Camille nods and gently pushes the door then lets Lucas and Eliott in before closing it gently. Camille climbs up a ladder and Lucas follows him, followed by Eliott. They thus arrive directly in an apartment. Lucas doesn't need to look at him twice to know that the guy standing in front of him now is Mika.

''Lucas! Oh my kitten, I'm so happy to see you. How you've grown up. Welcome to Casa del Mika."

It's good to see a familiar face so Lucas lets Mika give him a hug.

''And who's your... Eliott Demaury? Oh, my God, the Eliott Demaury? Unbelievable! You, I'm not at all surprised to see you here.A real rebel with a big heart."

Mika pulls Eliott against him, and Eliott's face is so perplexed that it makes Lucas laugh.

''Where are we?'' asks Eliott looking around him. They are in a living room with green walls that contains a table, four chairs, a sofa and a TV. And even though it's small, it's kind of cute in here.

"At my house", answers Camille. "When Mika came to see me the day he got his mark, we touched each other and it became obvious. So we decided to run away. We spent three days in the sewers but we didn't know where to go so one night we came back to my parents' house. Since then, my parents have been hiding us here. We are in the secret basement of their house, they say it is a remnant of the war. So we help couples like you to leave the neighborhood.''

''And where do they go?''

''We have allies everywhere. Most of the time they go to the farms because there the police never go there."

''But with you, Lucas, it's going to be complicated.'' says Mika with a sigh.

Lucas nods and Eliott gives him a slight nudge.

''Why would it be more complicated with you?''.

Lucas looks down, almost ashamed with a sigh.

''My father is the leader, Eliott. He won't agree to let me live. He'll hunt me down, look for me everywhere until he finds me. Everybody was waiting to see my mark, I can't just disappear. He won't let me get away with it. He was so angry when he found out what I am.''

Eliott sighs, pulling Lucas into his arms.

''You are wonderful, Lucas. That's what you are."

Mika claps his hands, visibly happy while Eliott holds Lucas close to him.

''Come on, guys, go to sleep.'' calls Camille and shows them the couch turned into a bed ''You must be exhausted.''

Eliott and Lucas lie down in front of each other, tying their legs and hands together and fall asleep without letting go.

It is the sound of a creaking door that wakes Lucas with a start, followed by footsteps on a staircase.

''Breakfast is served, sweeties.''

Lucas watches a woman come down, a tray in her arms, a huge smile on her face. She stops as soon as she sees them and then smiles softly at them.

''I'm going to go get more food. Lucas? Oh...I never thought I would be able to help you in this way, but I am thrilled. Welcome home. Are you all right?"

Lucas looks at her without daring to move and Eliott nods. Camille's mother puts the tray on the table in the middle of the room before returning to the stairs.

"Do you realize how much you risk protecting fugitives like us? If the leaders learn that you are hiding your son...''

The woman stops and turns around, still with a huge smile on her face.

''I guess you grew up by the rules, Lucas. I'm surprised you're here, by the way. I would have thought that with a father like yours, you would think"

''I have nothing in common with my father.''

The woman smiles and nods.

''That's good. He's a jerk. A mother should never have to disown her son. I don't care if Camille is related to another guy. He's my son and that's never going to change. I don't want him killed so yes, I'm willing to risk my life for him. There's no way I'm going to let the leaders kill him. They'll have to kill me first, and his father too."

Lucas looked at her and burst into tears without even realizing it. Eliott immediately hugs him.

"I'm really sorry your parents aren't so brave, but that doesn't mean your mom doesn't love you. I saw her when we left home, I'm sure she loves you, babe."

Lucas nods, trying to dry his tears.

''The doctors are giving her medicine to control her, but otherwise I'm sure she would do it and that's what hurts me. My dad and the doctors drugged her but she told me to follow my heart. She knew Eliott. She knew and she told me to run away.''

Mika gently caresses Lucas' back and then waves him over to the table. After breakfast, Lucas and Eliott sits in the couch with Mika and Camille turns on the TV to watch the news channel continuously.

There is nothing interesting, until a news flash appears on the screen. Lucas stands up, looking at the screen, hoping he has heard wrong.

_Live - Surprise arrest at a high school in the South district. Some students are accused of helping Marc Lallemant's son to run away with Eliott Demaury. These dangerous criminals must absolutely be found in order to preserve the good of our society. Anyone suspected of having helped them will be judged by the council. The two boys are on the run and are dangerous. They must be found, dead or alive._

Lucas watches his friends leave the school, handcuffed and held by the police. 

Yann, Basile, Arthur, Alexia, Daphne, Emma, Imane, Sofiane and Idriss. They get into a van one after the other in the background. Suddenly, in the foreground, Lucas' father appears, making him jump.

''Lucas, I know you're smart and you're looking at me. This message will be broadcast every hour until you go to the police station. If you don't, your friends will be tried for complicity in acts against society and will be executed. It is forbidden to disobey the rules and to help someone disobey. We know that some of your friends have helped you, so they are all on trial unless you surrender.''

Lucas feels his heart beating harder and harder as Eliott gently caresses his shoulders.

''I have to turn myself in. He fucking knew I wouldn't let him kill my friends beacause of me."

Eliott rotates him so he can watch him.

''What do you think? You think he'll set them free? He's gonna kill them even if you surrender."

"I won't let my friends die, Eliott."

''Neither would I, but I won't let you die, Lucas. We have to find a way to save everyone."

Lucas is about to tell him that it's impossible but he realizes only now that Mika and Camille are in the middle of a discussion.

''If he gets caught, he's dead.'' Mika says ''Your parents are already doing a lot for us.''

''It's up to him.'' says Camille ''I'm just saying that my father will want to help us. He's our only solution."

''How could he help us?'' asks Eliott.

''My father is a policeman. I am sure he will be able to help us, at least by telling us where they are being held. I'm sure he's already thinking about how to help you, Lucas. My mom must have told him you were here, they have no secrets from each other."

And indeed, at 6pm, the trapdoor opens and Camille's father joins them, looking serious.

''We must act tonight. They will be judged tomorrow. Your father is out of control, Lucas. He has placed them in isolation on the second floor of the tower of the central police station. There are cameras and guards there all night."

''How do we get them out?'' asks Mika.

''Without getting killed? I honestly don't know."

Lucas groans, leaving the table. He can't let them pay in his place when more than half of those arrested have done absolutely nothing to help them. Their only crime is to have been friends with Lucas or Eliott. They were friends before, but nothing says they will always agree to be friends with them now that they are together.

''Okay, I'll turn myself in. I've got to do this from the inside."

''No!'' Eliott shouts.

''Damn it, this is the only way!''

Eliott shakes his head, hugging Lucas, but Lucas steps back.  
  
''I followed a lot of training sessions, Eliott. I know how to fight. I know how to use a weapon. My dad has put me through an incredible amount of training to learn how to fight. If you can get me in and kill the surveillance system, I can get them out, I'm sure."

''You're not going in without me.'' says Eliott. ''Together or not at all.''

Lucas moans but reluctantly nods.

''Davis will be able to shut down the surveillance system.''

''Who's that?''

''The father of a girl we helped. She lives on a farm back east with her girlfriend now."

Lucas is stunned. There's really a whole illegally network of people willing to help their children, fighting against the laws of society.

Soon, the plan is established. The surveillance system will be shut down at 5:00 a.m., and it will be inactive for 40 minutes. Lucas and Eliott will be taken away by Camille's father at that very moment. He will take them to a cell on the second floor but will not lock the door. They will only have to destroy the guards and free their friends. Mika and Camille will not come to avoid being seen. No one needs to know they are still alive so that they can continue to help other couples get to safety. Camille's father provides them with guns, and Eliott takes his, looking at him strangely.

''I don't want to kill cops, they're just doing their job.''

Camille's father puts his hand on Eliott's shoulder.

''I went to school with your dad, you know. I'm sure he would have shot any one of us to protect you. I'm not telling you to kill my classmates, just shoot them in the legs, that's enough. I swear that they will kill you and Lucas without any remorse. You must shoot first.''

Eliott reluctantly takes the gun and Camille's father explains how it works. Eliott listens carefully but Lucas knows he will never shoot. And that's okay. Lucas has been specifically trained, so he will protect both of them.

It is only when they both find themselves lying in each other's arms that Eliott dares to ask the question that Lucas knows he has been wanting to ask all evening.

''Have you ever killed anyone?''

Lucas nods reluctantly, burying his head against Eliott.

''They told us this was a practice run. We were in an abandoned factory, and they brought in a prisoner. He had 10 minutes to hide before we found him. If I had known it was for real, I wouldn't have shot him. They said we were shooting white bullets, so when I found the prisoner, I shot but he fell to the ground. I went after the instructor and called him a monster and that's how I got these scars."

Lucas shows him the scars on his back. He never showed them to anyone, not even Yann. Eliott runs his finger over them.

''Did they beat you? Your father could have stopped it and"

''He's the one who did this to me.'' sighs Lucas ''The instructor put me down on the ground with the back of his gun in my face and my father beat me for daring to rebel against my instructor.''

Eliott touches the scars again by frowning.

''It's not recent.''

Lucas shakes his head, a tear escaping from his eye.

''I was 11 years old.''

Eliott hugs Lucas against him, kissing him gently all over his face. Lucas intertwines their legs to get closer and melt into Eliott's kisses. They kiss while caressing each other gently until they are out of breath.

''We have to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow,'' whispers Eliott ''but don't worry, it will be fine. We go in, we free our friends, we come out.''

Lucas nods, hugging Eliott against him, and rethinks their plan. 

Everything seems perfect. Easy. Too easy. 

So once Eliott falls asleep, he hugs him, kisses his forehead and leaves the apartment without a sound. He can't let Eliott risk his life for him, Eliott is too nice for this job.

He reaches the darkness of the sewers and turns on his lamp. He doesn't look at the map first. First, he just lights his mark.

_Not afraid_

He takes a deep breath and he goes down this endless tunnel.


	5. It's not your fault

Lucas puts the manhole cover back in place and looks at the watch Mika gave him. 

1h59. 

He looks at the police tower in front of him. Surrendering is the only solution. His father has promised on television that he would free his friends, he will be forced to do so. Lucas takes a deep breath and walks with his head up until a hand pulls him back in an alley.

Lucas has no time to react as his mother strokes his cheek with a smile on her face.

"Mom?"

His mother hugs him, kissing him on the forehead.

''I knew you would come. You're a wonderful person, my son. I love you so much. I'm so proud of the man you're turning into. No matter what happens, remember that I have always loved you, okay? Everything I do is because I love you. The love I have for you is stronger than the love of my soul mates. Now come on, let's go set your friends free. Your dad's over there, I'll take care of him."

Lucas looks at his mother, puzzled as she looks to see if the street is free. She looks at him rolling her eyes and then comes back towards him.

''That's what you came for, isn't it? Once that's done, I want you to run as far away as you can, Lucas. I know they say I'm crazy, but there's something after the fence. I'm sure there's another world where you'll be safe. Get out of here and be safe. Listen only to your heart Lucas and remember that none of this is your fault. You are the reason I have lasted all these years, Lucas, I love you."

His mother hugs him and Lucas feels a tear rising in the corner of his eye.

''I love you too, Mom.''

His mother looks at him and smiles, before looking again to see if the street is free.

''Come on, let's go.''

Lucas follows his mother. She walks, head high, convinced, and Lucas is certain: she is not afraid. She is just incredible. She is the bravest person Lucas knows and she proves it again today. It's only when they arrive at the police station that she pushes Lucas aside so she can look at him.

''I'm going to go in and ask your dad to come in and talk to him. I'm going to turn off the electricity in the building and you're going to go in through the fire exit. All the doors will be unlocked except for the cells. But by the time you get to the second floor, they will be unlocked. Trust me, okay?"

Lucas looks at his mother with a frown.

''How are you gonna do that, Mom? Do you realize what you're risking?"

Lucas' mom hugs him, tells him she loves him, before she leaves and walks into the police station.

Lucas is ashamed to think about it but for a few seconds he wonders if his mother hasn't really gone crazy...and then the lights in the building go out. Lucas runs to the back door and indeed it is unlocked. He enters the building quietly and sneaks to the fire stairs. He slips under the stairs when he hears two policemen coming down.

''Damn, Mrs. Lallemant spilling coffee on the center console, it made everything buggy. Shit. What a shitty night."

The cops go into the locker room and Lucas walks up the stairs two by two to the second floor. He gently pushes the door but sees directly the two policemen patrolling upstairs. 

While thinking about a plan, he is pushed forward and his head hits the door, opening it at the same time.

''Oh, but look who I found.''

The policeman holding him hits him in the back, knocking him to the floor and Lucas hears the cries of his friends, all gathered in a glass cell. He doesn't really see them because only the emergency lights are on and it's not powerful enough for him to see them, but he hears them screaming. The two policemen join the one who took Lucas by surprise and one of them lifts him up by pulling on his arm.

''The deviant. Did you really think you were going to escape us? Your father wants to see you alive or dead, which do you prefer?"

Lucas punches the policeman, but the other two hit him back, sending him up against the wall.

''Little prick, you'll see.''

Lucas pulls out his gun and wounds the policeman who was standing in front of him but another policeman kicks the gun, sending it to the floor, right in front of the door of the stairs. Lucas can only hope that his mother unlocks the cell door so that his friends can help him, but he doesn't see how she can do that. 

''You thought you were above the law." the policeman chuckles as he punches him again. "Laws are there to protect us. Everyone has to respect them, even you."

He takes out his gun and puts it on Lucas' forehead. Lucas closes his eyes, wanting only to imagine Eliott's face before he dies. He should have listened to him. He shouldn't have left like that, alone. 

The shot rang out and Lucas blinked his eyes. Eliott is there, standing in front of him, gun in hand, and the policeman who was holding his gun against Lucas is lying on the ground with a bullet in his head. Lucas doesn't have time to react and Eliott shoots at the second policeman but misses him. He tries to shoot again but no shot comes out so he throws the gun at the policeman.

Lucas tries to get back on his feet as best he can to help Eliott. The policeman with the leg injury hits Lucas in the face and then in the belly, making him fall on the ground while the other policeman catches Eliott.

"Marc Lallemant has a gift especially for you."

The policeman takes out a syringe and sticks the needle in Eliott's neck. Lucas kicks the policeman's leg towards him, making him fall to the ground and then jumps on the one still holding the needle in Eliott's neck, making him fall but it's too late, the product has been injected.

''What was in it?''

Lucas hits the policeman while Eliott falls to the ground.

''What was in it?''

''A present from your father for the two of you.''

Lucas hits the policeman again and the ground starts shaking as an explosion sounds. Lucas jumps on Eliott, protecting him from the debris while the building gives the impression that it will collapse. Lucas feels Eliott's heartbeat against his hand and that's the only thing that gives him some relief. A second explosion sounds and the cell door opens. 

Idriss grabs a piece of wood that has fallen from the ceiling and hits the policeman who tries to get up with it. 

''Lucas, we have to get out.''

Lucas looks around them. He doesn't see much because there is dust everywhere, but he guesses the debris all over the floor. 

''We're going to die if we stay here.'' Arthur yells.

The building creaks, giving the impression that it will collapse at any moment. Lucas tries to lift Eliott but he cannot manage to hoist him on his back, he weighs too much.

''Lucas, let's go'' calls him Yann.

''Not without him, damn it!'' shouts Lucas ''He's alive.''

Idriss joins him, lifts up Eliott and puts him on his back so easily that Lucas has the impression that it doesn't even weigh him down. Lucas grabs the policemen's pistols before leaving the floor. He hated the "Gun" and "Defense" training that his father forced him to take every Saturday for years but now he can't help but be glad he did.

Sofiane opens the door to the stairs but it only brings in a cloud of dust.

"'We can't go down!" Sofiane shouts "there's too much debris."

''We have to go up!'' says Alexia ''We have to go to the roof.''

They go up the stairs as fast as they can, going through the debris. The higher they go up, the less damage there is, so Lucas quickly understands that the explosions came from the ground floor, but he doesn't want to think about it. He helps Idriss to make Eliott pass, still unconscious, between the debris and Idriss takes him on his shoulder.

''What do we do now?'' shouts Basile in panic when they are all on the roof.

Daphne slides her hand into his and Basile sighs softly.

"We have to jump." says Yann, pointing to a building next door, "We have to jump on the other side."

Lucas looks at the distance between the two. It's not that far, but Idriss will never be able to jump carrying Eliott. Idriss puts Eliott on the ground and moves forward to look at the space. 

''Go ahead, I'll stay with him.'' says Lucas, taking Eliott against him, checking that his pulse is still beating.

"No, Lucas."

The door of the stairs that opens in a crash startled them. Two policemen start shooting in their direction.

"Jump, damn it!"

Lucas shoots in their direction so that they don't move any closer. Yann is the first to jump, quickly joined by Emma. Basile and Daphne jump just after, followed by Sofiane and Imane.

"Lucas, you can't''

Arthur starts screaming, hit by a bullet in the arm. Lucas reloads his pistol and shoots. One of the policemen falls to the ground. He didn't want it to come to this, but he has no choice. He shoots the second one in the thigh, who falls screaming.

''I'm sorry.'' Lucas yells, ''Guys, get out of here!''

Alexia pulls Arthur by his other arm to make him follow her. She jumps first and Arthur jumps right after, but hits the front of the building. They all start screaming while he holds the roof edge with one hand.

''I have you, Bro" Basile promises, helping him to get back up, quickly helped by Yann.

Lucas sighs with relief when Arthur joins their friends. Only Idriss is left with them. Idriss lifts one of Eliott's arms to carry him but Lucas stops him.

''No, you won't make it with his weight. I stay. Jump."

Idriss shakes his head but Sofiane who screams attracts their attention. Sofiane and Yann pushes a plank between the two buildings. Idriss grabs Eliott and hoists him on his back while he walks on the plank and reaches the building across the street.

''Go Lulu, come on!''

Lucas puts his foot on the board and a shot sounds. He falls on all fours on the board while his arm hurts like hell.

"You killed your mother!" yells a policeman before firing again. ''You're the reason she blew up that building. You drove her crazy."

The policeman shoots again and Lucas screams when he is hit on the flank.

''Come on, Lulu, let's go!" shouts Yann, "She must not have done this for nothing. ''

Lucas lies down on the plank to crawl. He drops himself on the roof next door and pushes the plank to fall between the buildings, praying that there is no one underneath. He crawls to the door of the fire escape where his friends are waiting for him but can't see much because of the tears.

"She loved you, Lucas," Yann says, hugging him. "It's not your fault, Bro.''

Imane lifts Lucas' T-shirt, sighing with relief.

''The ball just grazed you, it's okay.''

Lucas shakes his head, he wants to say that nothing is okay, but Basile screams as he starts going down the stairs.

''Let's go! We have to leave.''

They hurtle down the stairs as fast as they can and go out a back window to go down into the sewers before the police chase them. Lucas asks them to throw their phones into the water but they didn't have any. They walk as fast as possible, Yann taking over from Idriss to carry Eliott and they do not stop until they arrive at Mika and Camille's house. 

It is only when Camille closes the apartment hatch behind him that Lucas bursts into tears, hugging in his arms Eliott who is breathing but still does not react.

His mother is dead.

They are 11 fugitives.

If his father is not dead, he will never stop hunting him down.

Eliott is still unconscious and Lucas has no idea what they injected him with.

They can never be happy in this world.


	6. You're not a curse

''We can't stay here.''

Lucas nods, gently caressing Eliott's forehead. It's been two days since he was stung, but Eliott hasn't really moved. Sometimes he grunts, sometimes he looks like he is suffering, but most of the time he sleeps or even worse, he stays with his eyes open, staring at the wave.

"I have to wait until he gets better."

"And what if he never gets better?'' Yann asks with a sigh, ''We don't even know what they injected him with."

"I don't care, he's alive and I won't leave him."

Eliott raises his arm and pulls Lucas against him, but he still has his eyes closed.

''I'm here, my love. Don't worry, you're going to be okay. You're not alone, don't worry."

They are really tight in this basement that has been turned into an apartment and Lucas knows his friends are right. They have to leave. Luckily, Lucas and Arthur's wounds were only superficial and they will only keep a mark on their arm, but that won't stop them from leaving.

''We can go to my grandfather's house,'' says Basile ''No one ever goes to his farm. He's the one who delivers the meat, even the convoys don't go to his house. There's an automatic freight train on Saturdays, that's how I used to go. If we jump on before the station, no one will know. The eastern district is much poorer than here, there are 3 times less policemen. I know he will be willing to help us."

That's how two groups are formed. It wouldn't be discreet if they all wanted to leave at the same time, and then like that, it gives Eliott a week to get better. In any case, if he doesn't get better, Lucas won't move from here. So Basile explains how to get to the farm and then he leaves with half of the group. Lucas spends Saturday watching the news, afraid to see his friends on the screen. But that never happens, so Lucas assumes that everything happened just as Basile said it would.

On Monday, Eliott gets up moaning and goes to the restroom without a word before going back to bed. On Tuesday, he gets out of bed, takes a shower and goes back to bed in Lucas' arms, looking exhausted.

''I didn't want to.''

Lucas is almost startled. Eliott's voice is barely a whisper and seems broken, but Lucas hears it.

''I'm here, my love.''

Eliott stares at him but Lucas knows he's not really looking at him.

''I didn't want to kill him. But he was going to kill you. I was alone, I had to find you. You left. You left me alone.''

Lucas hugs Eliott against him, gently caressing his cheek.

''I'm sorry I left without you, my love, I wanted you to be spared, I'm so sorry. I would never do that again."

Eliott closes his eyes and hugs Lucas.

''I'm glad I found you in time, but I didn't mean to kill him. But he was going to kill you. I was alone, I had to find you. You left. You left me alone."

Eliott says it twice more before going to sleep. Lucas looks at their friends then sighs as he kisses Eliott's cheek, going to join them to eat reluctantly. When Lucas wakes up the next night, Eliott is no longer next to him. Lucas gets up from the sofa unfolded into a bed and wanders around the apartment, worried, until he finds Eliott sitting in a corner.

''My love, are you all right?''

Eliott shakes his head, sighing.

''They broke me. I don't know what they injected me with, but I'm broken, Lucas. I can't stop thinking about it all. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish. If I hadn't come to you, none of this would have happened. I would have had to kill myself, and your mark would have been erased. You don't deserve to live with someone like me. I'm a curse, Lucas. Everyone around me is dying. I should kill myself.''

Lucas shakes his head, hugging Eliott.

''Don't ever say something like that again, my love. You're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, okay? None of this is your fault, it's society's fault and the laws of shit. As long as we're together, we'll get through this, okay? You're not a curse, Eliott, you're my blessing. You saved my life.''

Eliott's staring at him still.

''I mean it, Eliott. Promise me you'll never think about hurting yourself again, please."

Eliott sighs and hits himself on the forehead.

''I can't stop thinking, Lucas. They did this to me. They're driving me crazy."

Lucas kisses Eliott, wanting to wipe all the pain off his face. He almost expects Eliott to push him away, but Eliott pulls him closer so he can kiss him more deeply before he starts crying on his shoulder.

''It's all right, my love. As long as we're both okay, we'll be okay. I'll never leave you alone again. I'm sorry."

After this night, Eliott is getting better and better. He starts eating again and seems less tired. When Friday night comes, Lucas is sure that Eliott is out of trouble. He will never know what he was injected with, but it doesn't work on him anymore.

On Saturday at 6am, he bids farewell to Mika and Camille who stay there to continue helping same-sex couples find a safe place. Lucas leaves with Eliott, Idriss, Arthur, Alexia and Emma. They walk silently through the sewers to reach the railroad tracks before the demarcation with the Eastern district.

''You know, Lucas, I really wish I could have done better than walking you through the sewers.''

Lucas hugs Eliott, stealing a kiss on the cheek.

''I know. And I'm sure that's the last time we'll ever do it."

Eliott looks at him unconvinced and then smiles at him.

''I hope you're right.''

They go out to the spot designated by Basile, and as he had told them, they immediately see the freight train coming. But Lucas immediately spotted the two armed policemen waiting. He is about to close the manhole cover when Eliott pushes him before coming out to fire two shots, putting the policemen on the ground.

''We said we shouldn't be noticed, Eliott!'' Idriss swears as he exits.

Eliott looks at him as if he doesn't understand where the problem is and Lucas sees it immediately. There is something wrong.

''Eliott, are you all right?''

''Yeah. I feel great. We're all gonna kick their asses. I feel like I'm invisible."

"Run!" Arthur screams as the train pulls up to them.

A police car pulls up on the other side of the track and they all start running, under fire. All except Eliott, who stands still, shooting at the policemen.

''Eliott! Run! Come on!"

Arthur grabs the bar of the wagon and opens it before helping Alexia into it. Idriss jumps into the wagon, screaming at Lucas to run. Lucas stops, clings to the last wagon and holds out his hand to Eliott who finally runs, as fast as he can.

''Come on my love, you can fucking do it. Just run."

Eliott reaches out to grab Lucas' hand but he misses him. A policeman shoots and the bullet pierces the back of the wagon.

"Grab my fucking hand."

Eliott grabs it just before the train enters the tunnel and Lucas immediately pulls it against him, causing them both to fall to the floor of the car.

''Why did you do that? Why didn't you run? What happened?''

''I thought I could do both. I just... I can't think straight anymore. They broke me, Lucas. They're driving me crazy."

Lucas shakes his head, sitting down, stroking Eliott's cheek, now sitting across from him.

''You're not crazy, my love. We'll find a way for you to get better. It's all right. We'll get you to safety."

Lucas hugs him until he sees the bridge that Basile told him about.

_When you see the bridge, jump!_

Lucas leans over the wagon and sees Idriss jumping and rolling in a ball to the bottom of the clearing, followed by their friends.

''We have to jump. Are you ready?''

Eliott nods, then Lucas takes his hand and they jump holding hands, letting go before hitting the ground so they can roll into a ball.

"Come on, Lulu."

Arthur helps him to get back on his feet and Lucas joins Eliott who wobbles in Idriss' arms and they go into the woods, as Basile told them.

"Fuck, guys!''

Arthur lets go of Alexia's hand and runs to throw himself into Basile's arms who jumps for joy.

"Oh Eliott! We were so fucking scared you were dead."

Basile hugs Elliot and then he hugs Lucas.

''Welcome to heaven, my friends.''

Basile guides them and after twenty minutes of walking, they reach a house that is really different from the ones in the South district. It has no floors, but it is really long. There are flowers in the windows and it makes Lucas feel like he's in a fairy tale book his mother used to read to him when he was little. Until the door opens.

A black monster appears and Lucas starts screaming, jumping into the arms of Eliott who catches him in flight.

''It's nothing, he's nice,'' says Basile ''His name is Shadow.''

Eliott laughs as he rests Lucas on the ground but Lucas slips behind him as Eliott squats down to pet the dog.

''Hi Shadow. Look how nice you are. Lucas, come and touch him, he's so soft. It's even better than in my dreams."

Lucas reaches out his hand but the dog moves his muzzle to look at him and Lucas immediately moves back.

"That's good, we'll see that later. Where are the others?''

Basile makes them follow him and Lucas stays next to him, not daring to approach Eliott anymore because the dog is sticking him.

"Look who I'm bringing back!"

They enter a building full of chickens and Alexia starts screaming when one of them flies in his direction.

''They can't hurt you, don't worry.''

Lucas tries not to jump every time a hen approaches him and he begins to wonder how anyone can seriously love animals. It's just terrifying. So much scarier than in the books.

''Finally!"

Daphne and Imane take Alexia and Emma in their arms while Sofiane comes over to punch them in the fist. The door of the shed opens again, revealing a wrinkled old man.

''So you're the new guys? Welcome to the farm. I'm Armand."

Lucas walks towards him to shake his hand, trying not to think about the chickens around him.

''Thank you for welcoming us, sir. I'm sorry to make trouble for you."

''Don't worry about it, kid. So you're Lucas?"

Lucas nods, almost shamefully.

''Don't worry, my brother was just like you. They killed him because he was deemed less deserving. He was my little brother, he deserved to live as much as everyone else. So don't worry, I'm glad I can help you. I wish someone had helped him."

Lucas nods with a sorry smile.

"Babe ! Look!"

Lucas turns around and it's a vision of horror. In a corner of the courtyard, Eliott is holding a hairy monster in his arms. Lucas knows that it is a rabbit, but it doesn't look like the cute rabbits in his biology book: it's just huge!

''Put that down, please.''

Eliott shakes his head, burying his face in the rabbit's fur.

''He's too sweet. Come touch him, babe."

Lucas reluctantly approaches while his friends laugh and he touches this black and white beast with his fingertips.

''It's true that it's sweet. It's good I touched it."

Eliott takes a bright smile and just for that, Lucas is happy to have dared to touch this rabbit.

''Maybe in another universe, we adopt a rabbit.''

Shadow starts barking and Lucas utters a surprised scream. Holy shit, no. There's no way he likes animals.

"It's time to eat!" Imane signals on the doorstep.

They all settle down around a huge table. Lucas looks at all his friends and the food in the middle of them. Basile laughs with Idriss while Basile's grandfather talks with Imane. Eliott bursts out laughing at Alexia's joke and puts his hand on Lucas' thigh.

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's hand and he feels like he is in another world.

Eliott looks at him smiling while Imane approaches Lucas with his hands behind his back.

''I have a surprise for you, Lulu. I thought of you right away when I found it."

Lucas frowns as he looks at her and then he opens his eyes wide when he discovers the glass jar with the pierced lid that she holds out to him. He looks at the little caterpillar trapped inside and tears start to flow before he has time to react.

''She's for you, Lucas. I was thinking, ''

Lucas shakes his head wiping his tears.

''No. I don't want her locked up because of me. She should be able to live happily outside."

Lucas takes the jar to remove the lid but Eliott stops him and takes his hands in his own.

''She's safe from predators in here, she's safe, and when she can fly away, I know you'll let her go and she'll be a happy butterfly. You can watch its transformation and release it afterwards. I know it will make you happy to be able to see that. You have the right to be a little happy, Lucas.''

Lucas looks at Eliott and then at the caterpillar that slides under a leaf in the pot and he nods.

"I thought I'd never see one in my life. Thanks, Imane."

Eliott puts an arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple while their friends resume their discussions. Lucas smiles at Imane who nods his head while smiling then he huddles up against Eliott.

Maybe in the end, they will succeed in being happy in this universe too.


	7. I breathe you in so sweet and powerful

Lucas lifts the lid with a huge smile.

''Fly away, pretty girl.''

The butterfly immediately flies away and flies around them before landing on a flower on the windowsill. It's really huge to see a transformation like that and Lucas still finds it incredible.

He hugs Eliott against him but Eliott seems sad and doesn't hug him back. Since they got up, he looks absent and he wasn't even more enthusiastic than that when he saw that the butterfly had come out of its cocoon.

''Are you all right, my love?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and walks back into the farm without a word. During the day, their makeshift beds are tidied up, so Eliott lies down on the couch and simply stares at the TV screen while it's off.

Lucas kisses him gently on the forehead, pulls the blanket up over him, then goes to help his friends who are cleaning the hens' lockers. When he comes back, Eliott hasn't moved.

''Why is he like that?''

Lucas continues to caress the cheek of Eliott who is staring at him without looking at him and he turns to Armand who sighs.

''They injected him with an activator. They did this to Basile's mother as well to punish her for wanting to climb the fence, she was only 12 years old. The activators disrupt the way the brain works, sometimes making him feel totally invincible, and sometimes it puts him into a depressive state.''

Lucas looks at Eliott, kisses his cheek before turning to Armand.

''How do we treat him? Why did they do this to him?''

''Either they did it so that you would go get medicine for him and have to turn yourself in, or they did it to make him commit suicide. Either way, they did it to hurt you. I'm sorry, Lucas."

Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott, a tear running down his cheek.

''I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry."

Lucas sits on the couch all day, holding Eliott against him. They've been on the farm for two weeks. Basile was right, it's paradise here, and the fear of being discovered is even starting to leave him. 

Until he learns that his father has come out of his coma and he starts searching again in the whole South district. An investigation, conducted by Camille's father, concluded that the fugitives must have gotten off the train before crossing the border with the Eastern district and went back into the woods. In any case, the train was searched in its entirety when it arrived at the station in the East district and there was no trace of their passage.

Lucas lowered his head to look at Eliott. He looks so bad, and it's his fault. He kisses him gently on the cheek and gets out of bed but at the last moment Eliott's hand grabs his wrist. He pulls it and holds it firmly to keep him from leaving. 

"I just wanted to help you." moans Lucas as he settles back into their makeshift bed.

Eliott comes closer to him, his eyes still closed, puts his head on his thighs and goes back to sleep, holding Lucas' T-shirt. At some moments, Lucas has the impression that Eliott breathes his scent, and then he remembers how Eliott's smell soothes him instantly, so it seems less weird.

This time, Eliott only stays out for two days and then life goes back to the way it was before. Lucas has the impression that time passes less quickly since he is here, but in the good sense of the word. The days are calmer. There is a piano in the dining room and Lucas plays it for hours when before he was only allowed to touch it 2 hours a week. Sometimes he sits at the piano and Eliott draws. He decided that Lucas would be a hedgehog, so he draws happy raccoons and hedgehogs in all possible universes.

Sometimes Sofiane, Imane and Alexia dance. Sometimes Basile and Arthur decide to make a game, like they used to do in kindergarten during recess and everybody plays it, because for the first time in their lives they feel free. 

And that's why, at that very moment, Lucas and Eliott are kissing behind a haystack, hoping that no one will come and find them. Lucas loves to play hide-and-seek with Eliott because they always share the same hiding place and they take advantage of the opportunity to kiss. Kissing Eliott is the best thing on earth. Lucas lets his hands play with Eliott's hair while he gently caresses his waist with his thumbs.

Sometimes Lucas wishes he could have more privacy with Eliott. He dreams of a world where he would have his own bedroom, and where Eliott could sleep naked against him. But for now, they share a room with Yann, Idriss, Arthur and Alexia where four mattresses are on the floor so there is no way to be more intimate.

So they take advantage of moments alone, like this one, to let their hands wander over each other's bodies. Eliott slides his hand into Lucas' pants, gently caressing his buttocks while his tongue rubs against his own. Lucas unbuttons Eliott's jeans and is surprised, as every time he touches them, that Eliott is already hard so quickly.

"Found!'' shouts Basile ''Oh guys...''

Lucas beckons him to leave and Basile executes himself laughing. Eliott laughs in the mouth of Lucas before pulling him towards him a little harder.

''You are so beauti''

Eliott pushes Lucas back to sit down, his face is full of anxiety and Lucas stands up at the same time. They have just heard the sound of an engine. Lucas gets dressed and leaves the hangar. All their friends are already in the courtyard, pointing to the military trucks coming towards the farm. They rush inside and fortunately, every morning they tidy up "their rooms": they take the mattresses down to the cellar and put away everything that could show their presence so that they can leave as soon as possible if necessary. 

They grab their backpacks and take refuge in the chicken pen. There is a cellar under the pen. Basile opens the hatch and goes down first, immediately followed by the whole group. They are obliged to remain standing because the space is so small. It smells awful and when Armand closes the hatch, there is no more light.

Lucas hugs Eliott who embraces him with his arms. He doesn't even know how they would have done it if Eliott was unable to get up this morning.

''It's okay, babe, I'm here with you," Eliott whispers.

Lucas squeezes it a little tighter and a shot sounds, followed by a second one. They are so close to each other that Lucas feels Yann jumping next to him. Lucas leans as much as possible against Eliott, trying to concentrate on the soothing smell coming from him.

"No noise. Don't cry," Idriss orders.

Lucas buries his head against Eliott, and he feels that Eliott puts his on his shoulder. He tattoos a little and finds Yann's hand that he shakes. Lucas feels someone squeezing against his back, and he assumes it's Idriss because he entered just before him in this tiny place. 

The door of the hens' building creaks and footsteps sound just above their heads. Every time a policeman walks, dust falls on their heads so they all huddle together, head down, trying not to make any noise. 

The policemen speak loudly, visibly searching every nook and cranny.

''The chicken coop is clear.''

The footsteps move away and then stop.

"Wait!"

The footsteps come back in their direction and Lucas can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

''Do you want some eggs, Elvis? For once we can take advantage of this manhunt. Lallemant is just completely crazy, he would make us burn our lives to find this little prick. I'm sure he's already dead in the corner."

''There are 11 of them, Charlie, they can't all be dead. Go ahead, take me six eggs, Lydia will be happy."

''Still, they are untraceable. I'm sure they're already dead."

''They may have crossed over to the other side. It has already happened."

A great cry of surprise is heard and Lucas reaches out his ear because the two policemen are now whispering.

''Don't say that. Can you imagine if someone hears you say that."

''Don't tell me you never think about it. What do you think happened to them? We never saw his boys again. They practically vanished after they went through the fence. Why weren't we allowed to go looking for them? Frankly, I still think about it."

''They died, and they deserved it, they had to obey the laws. Stop talking about it or I'll have to report you. Come on, let's get out of here."

The trucks leave, but they all wait a while longer in their hiding place. Idriss is about to open the hatch when the sound of a truck is heard.

''They wanted to set a trap for us.''

So they wait again, afraid that a policeman has stayed, waiting for them to come out of their hiding place to capture them. Footsteps suddenly resound over their heads and the trap door opens, bringing dazzling light and, above all, air.

''Come on, kids, get out.''

''Grandpa!'' shouts Basile ''Are you okay? I thought they'd shot you."

Armand smiles, helping Emma out.

''They just shot in the air to scare me, but at my age, death no longer scares me.''

Eliott lifts up Lucas to help him get out before he pulls himself out and helps their friends out. Basile comes out last, and hugs his grandfather.

''Thank you, Grandpa. Thank you for protecting us.''

Armand patted Basile on the back before leaving for home.

''Come on, kids, we need a pick-me-up.''

Armand opens a bottle without a label, and the smell alone burns the esophagus, but everyone drinks it, except Imane who makes himself a tea.

''You think it's true?'' finally asks Emma ''Do you think there's a way to get past the fence?''

"Not sure." Eliott says softly, "I've studied the fence. I said I was too sick to go to school, and the doctors would allow me to stay away for a week. So I watched it and imagined what we might find on the other side."

"And if there's nothing on the other side?" Yann asked.

''What if there is a better world?'' asks Lucas.

''Do you really think we can get through?'' asks Basile.

Eliott nods gently.

''I don't know. The fence is electrified and there are armed drones patrolling all the time and ''

"Not here.'' Armand cut him off ''In the East district, the fence is electrified but there are no drones. We don't have enough resources for that, so it's police guarding the fence.''

''We can kill them.'' says Elliott.

''No!'' moans Lucas ''Fuck, do you hear what you're saying? Since when do you want to kill everyone?''

''Since they drove me crazy, Lucas. I will never be the same again because of them and I know it. They will kill us without any remorse. We just have to be the first to shoot. I'm sorry, but it's them or us. And my choice is fast."

Lucas is pouting while Eliott is stroking his cheek.

''I'm sorry, but in this universe, you can't empathize. ''

''He's right, Bro.''

Lucas looks at Yann and looks at him.

''What if we make them sick?'' asks Daphne.

"How?"

''We'll find a way to get them to deliver cakes filled with Armand's laxative.''

''Oh that's the best idea of the century!'' Arthur ironically asks ''And how do we get them to do that? Here, here are some cakes offered by fugitives, enjoy.''

''The police are used to getting gifts from the population.'' says Armand ''You can drop them off in front of the police station, they will have no doubts and they will eat them without any fear. The people here never get into trouble with the police.''

"Okay, if I can find what I need, I can create electromagnetics and create a power surge that will destroy the fence's electrification." Imane said, thinking.

"And if there is nothing on the other side?'' asks Yann again.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''I'm not forcing anyone to leave. In any case, as soon as I get close to the fence, the remote surveillance will be activated and my father will see that I've crossed the wall so he won't look for you anymore. You can stay here without any problems. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Lucas gets up without waiting for an answer and leaves the house. He goes around and climbs on the silo. At the top of the silo, there is a magnificent view of the fields and the fence. But everything looks black after the fence.

"Sometimes I come and sit here and I feel like I can see lights on the other side.''

Lucas smiles at Eliott, pushing himself slightly to Eliott sit next to him. Eliott puts one arm around his shoulders and kisses his forehead.

''I love you, Lucas. I know you think it's your fault, but it's not. It's the society that's driving us to do this. They should not prohibit soul mates from loving each other."

Lucas sighs, putting his head against Eliott, intertwining their fingers and they stay there until sunset. When they come down, their friends are waiting for them around the table.

''Okay, we're all coming, guys. It's together or not at all, okay?"

Lucas nods, shaking Eliott's hand in his.

''Okay" Imane continues ''I think we're ready for three days from now. Is that okay for everyone?"

They spend the evening planning the action plan. Lucas gently caresses Shadow's back because it soothes him and then joins Eliott and Yann who left for bed ten minutes ago.

''We need weapons'' whispers Eliott.

''I know.'' confirms Yann ''We'll find some.''

Lucas grunts inside himself but says nothing, he knows they are right. 

They will have to fight for their freedom.

Fight for the freedom to love.


	8. Nothing's gonna hold you down for long

Lucas takes a look at Eliott. He hardly sees him in the dark, but he sees the reflection on the weapon he is holding in his hands. They will never be able to thank Armand and his group of friends for supplying them with weapons as they did, but if they make it through, it will be totally thanks to them. 

Lucas turns his head when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Ready, Lulu?"

Lucas nods and smiles at Basile. 

''I'm scared to death'' admits Basile.

''Me too.'' says Arthur, standing next to them.

"Not afraid." Lucas whispers to himself before admitting "Me too."

"Go!'' shouts Idriss. 

Idriss, Sofiane and Imane run towards the fence while Lucas prepares to shoot any guard who sees them. He doesn't want to shoot, but he will protect his friends at all costs.

"I think he just shit himself," laughs Daphne as she passes the binoculars to Alexia.

''Damn straight, yeah.''

A huge explosion sounds at the bottom of the fence and Idris puts his hand on it before waving at them.

"Now!'' shouts Eliott.

They all run at the same time, coming out of the woods to reach the fence as quickly as possible. Idriss, Imane and Sofiane are already climbing the fence. A gunshot rings out and Imane falls suddenly. Lucas does not need to look at her to know that she is dead. Even if the blow was not fatal, the fall she just made is.

Eliott shoots in the direction of the policeman who shoots at them. Alexia and Daphne join Imane's body and start crying while Arthur and Basile pull them by the arm while screaming.

Lucas stops just two seconds to look at her and a bullet grazes his thigh. He shouts as Eliott drags him to the fence. Idriss is already at the top of the fence. Sofiane is in the middle. He goes along the fence up to the guard tower. There are two shots then the guard goes through the window and crashes down.

"She always said that you deserve the right to love you." Sofiane shouts, "Climb up. Go to the other side."

Now they are all climbing the fence. 

"Faster, babe."

Lucas continues to climb up the fence crying, trying to do it as fast as he can but can't get the image of Imane out of his head. Two police trucks park at the bottom of the fence. Idriss shoots them while Arthur, Alexia, Basile and Daphne are already getting off on the other side of the fence.

''Lucas, don't stop!" shouts Eliott.

Lucas is climbing to the top of the fence. He looks at Sofiane who is shooting at the policemen. He shoots him and Sofiane tips over and crashes on the ground.

''Lucas, come on.''

Eliott tries to pull him down but Lucas shakes his head. They have to fight, they have no choice. So he pulls out the grenade that Armand gave him when they left this morning.

_I give it to you because I know you will only use it if you have no choice._

Lucas removes the pin and throws the grenade which explodes, making both trucks explode at the same time. He doesn't dare to look, but he knows that the policemen are blown to pieces. It wasn't their fault, however, they are only pawns in the system.

Eliott pulls Lucas towards him to lead him down the hill. Idriss goes down a little faster than them but Lucas really tries to go down as fast as possible.

A shot sounds, and he stops, not seeing where it's coming from. A second shot is heard and Eliott lets go. Lucas grabs his hand just before he can't do it anymore. The shots follow one another and Lucas tries to bring Eliott closer so that he can catch the fence, but Eliott hangs in the void, too far from the fence to reach it and he is too heavy for Lucas to get him closer.

"Let go of me, Lucas."

''Never.''

Lucas tries to bring Eliott closer but he doesn't have enough strength. He feels Eliott's hand slipping into his own.

''Don't let go or I'll let go too.''

Eliott grunts while Lucas screams, making a superhuman effort to bring him closer and this time he does.

''I've got him. Come down, Lucas.''

They go down along the fence under the sound of the bullets. Lucas feels his thigh tearing in the middle and he lets go of the fence. He sees Eliott watching him fall, trying to catch him but not succeeding and Lucas starts to scream.

He closes his eyes without really knowing why. Maybe not to see death in front of him. Or for fear of seeing Eliott throw himself into the void right after him.

Lucas feels his shoulder crack when he is grabbed, then his head hits the fence, knocking him out slightly.

''Are you okay?''

Lucas doesn't really know what to say. His head is spinning and he knows he won't be able to move his arm.

''Fuck, I'm coming! Don't let him go, Idriss.''

Eliott joins them in less than a minute and grabs Lucas to put him on his back. They are no longer visible on the other side of the fence, now, so they are out of danger. 

Eliott puts him gently on the ground but Lucas falls to the ground, holding his thigh with one hand, screaming when he tries to move the other arm.

''My shoulder" Lucas stutters.

''Sorry'' said Idriss, touching his shoulder.

''Never apologize for saving him. Thank you Idriss.''

"I'm really sorry." moans Lucas "Imane...Sofiane...it's''

Idriss shakes his head.

''It was their choice to come. We all decided, Lucas. And it's not your fault. We were all aware of the risks.''

Idriss puts his knee on Lucas' neck. Arthur joins him immediately and grabs Lucas' arm.

''Ready?''

"No!" shouts Eliott.

''Go !'' shouts Lucas before making a heart-rending cry when his shoulder is put back in place.

''Thank you guys. It's Aahhhhh.''

''The bullet is out," said Emma as she squeezed Lucas' thigh.

''Fucking bitch!!'' screams Lucas ''Thanks.''

''We have to get out!'' Yann starts shouting when guards appear at the top of the control towers. 

Eliott and Idriss help Lucas to get back on his feet and they run away. Emma falls down on the ground, and Yann tries to raise her, but the hole in the middle of his skull leaves no hope so he shouts in rage and turns around to shoot in the direction of the fence.

''Yann, run!'' shouts Lucas.

Yann seems to hesitate then he turns around and starts running with his friends. They run without stopping. They cross a wood and then come out into a clearing and run until they run into an invisible wall.

Idriss is the first to touch the wall and he retreats, in shock. Basile hits him just afterwards, ending up on the ground after the impact. 

Lucas stops and tattoos by touching this invisible wall. 

''Damn, there's really nothing there, then?'' moans Yann.

''All this for nothing?'' moans Daphne, crying.

Lucas shakes his head and touches the wall, not really knowing what he is looking for. He shoots into the wall but the bullets fall at the foot of the wall. He shoots in the air and it's the same result.

''We are in an electromagnetic dome. Goddamn it." Arthur groans.

''Then there's a way out! There has to be a way out.''

Lucas hits the wall of despair, crying as he thinks back on all they've endured for nothing. His mother, Imane, Sofiane, Emma. They died for nothing. All the policemen who only obeyed the laws. All for nothing.

Eliott tries to contain him but Lucas moves away and hits the wall with all his strength and he tips forward, falling into a white corridor. When he turns around, the door has closed. He gets up moaning and he tries to open it but there are no handles. He knocks on the door with all his strength before looking around.

He is alone.

''Lucas Lallemant! I would never have bet on you. Welcome."

Maybe not alone, in fact.


	9. I can't be the one

''Lucas, it's useless.''

Lucas ignores the voice coming out of the speakers and keeps knocking on the fucking door. Why doesn't it open again? Why don't his friends join him?

''Don't wear yourself out, Lucas, it's no use.'' 

Lucas doesn't have time to react when he's pushed against a wall.

''Don't hurt him! Take it easy."

He looks at the man giving the orders. He is small and stocky and smiles at Lucas with a bloodcurdling smile.

"I never thought that the son of the leader would be able to get through the fence and in. You ruin everything, Lucas, but you were incredible."

Two men dressed in white hold him down but Lucas tries to fight back.

''What did I ruin? Who the hell are you?"

The man turns around, waving to the two men holding Lucas to take him away. A nurse shows up with a gentle smile but Lucas can't help but think it's just not true. She sticks a needle in his arm and everything goes black. 

When Lucas comes to his senses, he is lying on a hospital bed and he have a bandage on his thigh. Lucas pulls out the threads that connect him to a machine and hits the mirror that takes up a whole section of wall. The door opens, letting in the man and the nurse who always smiles at him in this sweet but strange way.

''Already awake? We still need to do some more tests on you, Lucas. The nurse is going to draw your blood. If you cooperate, we'll talk."

Lucas shakes his head, puts his arms behind his back and moves backwards to be behind the bed.

''Never!''

''If you cooperate, we'll keep him alive.''

The mirror fades away and Lucas discovers Eliott in the next cell. Eliott immediately throws himself on the glass. He speaks to him and even if Lucas does not hear him, he understands that he is asking him if he's well. Lucas puts his hand against Eliott's hand with tears in his eyes as the nurse approaches him.

''To spit in the face of his mistress at 5 years old; To draw an escape plan at 6 years old; To lie to the doctors at 8 years old; To disrespect the authority of an instructor at 11 years old; To break the curfew between 12 and 16 years old...The list is still long and it is only getting longer. You have an impressive track record, Lucas.''

''Who are you?"

''I'm the founder of your world, Lucas. At least one of his descendants."

Lucas is looking at him with a squint in his eye. 

''What do you want from us?''

The man shrugs his shoulders.

''To your friends, study them. You, I want to analyze you."

"Why? Why me?"

''You are the greatest case of rebellion ever known. Your father is one of the leaders, and yet you are the one who has broken the most rules. We need to understand you to find out what's wrong with you. You were born in the middle of the rules, you should follow them. We need to understand why you break the rules and especially how to control people like you. And you've been able to take people with you who follow the rules. It's just not normally possible, they should have reported you. You seem to be out of control and we need to know why."

Lucas rubs his forehead, not understanding anything.

''Why? How do you know all this? Why are you trying to control me? ''

''It has nothing to do with you, Lucas. Our ancestors were looking for a way to reintegrate criminals into society without fear that they would rebel again. So they created a society with a lot of rules: your world. This made it easy to spot rebellious subjects and they wanted to establish a common genetic profile among them. They wanted to be able to change the genetic profile of those who were convicted so that they could join society instead of having to lock them up in jails that cost society money.''

"We're a genetic experiment generated by madmen." Lucas grumbles.

''We're scientists, Lucas. We study the modification of genomes in order to control the way people think and reflect. You're one of the best specimens: you were born to two genetically modified parents, even though it didn't work out the way we wanted it to for your mother, and you received a genetic activator from the time you were born at 6 years old. You should not have any autonomous freedom, you should follow the laws without asking yourself questions.''

Lucas feels like throwing up. He sees himself every morning taking the syrup his mother used to give him, supposedly for his good development. In fact none of this was true, they were just pawns. The pawns of mad scientists.

''We've already developed a lot of products that work, but we still have a lot of shadows left. In some individuals, like your mother, the genetic treatment fades over time and we are forced to supplement them with medication, and until then that was enough, but because of you, your mother proved to us that she kept some freedom of action and she stopped taking her medication. And then, even more surprisingly, you brought to light a specimen who knowingly decided not to take his medication and to act against society when he should be incapable of thinking for himself.''

Lucas looks at Eliott and it's almost painful. They are next to each other but they can't touch or talk to each other.

"We are not specimens. We are people."

The man shakes his head and laughs.

''You are nothing, Lucas. You were created in this laboratory. You were all created to play by the rules."

''The rules suck!'' Lucas yells out. ''Why do your rules go against the marks?''

The man takes a huge smile.

''Each rule was created to highlight a feeling. The rule about same-sex soul mates is there to create injustice. But,in theory, scientifically speaking, it doesn't make sense that injustice would allow you to regain control of your freedom of thought and action. You shouldn't be able to think outside of what you've been taught and we need to know why you do it.''

The nurse takes his arm and draws blood but Lucas is so angry he can barely feel it.

''You kill innocent people to prove a theory? My friends are dead! My mother is dead! Innocent people die every day! We're not genetic toys, we're living beings! You can't just lock us in a fucking dome and control our lives."

Lucas hits the nurse's tray which falls to the floor while Eliott shouts from the other side, but Lucas doesn't hear him. The man injects something in his neck and Lucas falls asleep immediately.

When he regains consciousness, he's standing in some kind of giant test tube and he panics outright.

''There's no point in tiring yourself out, Lucas. It's unbreakable. I know what you are capable of."

Lucas looks at the man who is standing in front of him.

''Where are Eliott? Where are my friends?"

The man sweeps the air with his hand.

''We're going to analyze them, too, to understand why they followed you. They are genetically designed to follow the rules, they should not have had the freedom to decide for themselves."

''Don't hurt them!''

''We have to understand, Lucas! Our prisons are overflowing and cost us money. We have to find a way to reintegrate these people back into society knowing that we are safe and that we can control them."

''It won't work!'' Lucas yells out. ''It's not genetic, idiot. There is no scientific reason. It's just human nature! You can't kill human nature!"

The man rolls his eyes, smiles and pushes a button. A helmet goes down and Lucas lowers himself.

''Put it on your head or we kill your boyfriend!''

The man turns on a screen where Eliott appears, asleep in a hospital bed, connected to several machines. Lucas' chin starts shaking and he grabs the helmet.

"Good. I knew it would help you come to your senses. You're going to review several moments from your past and the helmet will pick up your brain waves to tell us what you're feeling and what areas are not controlled by your genetic changes."

The man presses the screen again and Lucas sees himself face to face with his instructor, the man he just shot lying at his feet and anger invades him immediately. Anger, injustice and disgust.

Lucas has the impression that his whole life is being shown to him. When he discovered his mark. When Eliott kiss him, the first time. When they ran away.

''Why aren't you afraid.''

Lucas looks at the man. He had almost forgotten he was there.

''You were scared when you got your mark. Why haven't you been scared since?"

Lucas smiles but shoots the man with his eyes and shows him his wrist. The man starts laughing and leaves, leaving Lucas alone. He hits the glass again but apart from hurting himself, it doesn't matter. He closes his eyes so that he doesn't see his mother saying goodbye. Instead he tries to think as calmly as possible to get away from here but he can't find a plan. He ends up sitting in that giant fucking test tube with his head in his hands, not wanting to see the people he loved die again. 

A piece of the ceiling falls to the floor, causing a cloud of dust, and Basile's face appears smiling.

"Did you call for a rescue?"

Yann pushes Basile and jumps from the ceiling to the front of the tube.

"Where is Eliott?"

Yann doesn't answer and searches all around the tube while Idriss stands in front of the door.

"There, there is a button."

Arthur pushes a red button and water comes out in a pipe, filling the tube at full speed.

''Fucking press it again.'' Basile shouts ''Turn it off!''

''It doesn't matter. Fuck!"

The liquid is now about Lucas' size, and it's definitely not water. It's much clearer and it smells horrible. Yann disconnects some hoses from the tube but it doesn't change anything. Lucas gets on tiptoe while the liquid licks his face.

He closes his eyes and holds his breath, hoping that his friends won't hold Arthur responsible. Lucas hears a knock against the tube and opens his eyes but the liquid burns him. He puts his hands in front of his face and the next moment the liquid disappears as the glass shatters into pieces, injuring him slightly on his hands. 

He takes a deep breath before falling into Yann's arms. The door opens and Idriss shoots the two guys who were about to enter.

"Where is Eliott?"

''In another lab.'' says Yann as he helps Lucas to stand up. ''Leo must get him out without being spotted."

"Who is Leo?"

''We've got help here too!'' explains Basile ''Come on, let's go.''

Lucas follows Idriss down the corridor and sees Daphne and Alexia waiting for them at the very end with a boy. He must be twenty-five years old and he's so blond that he seems to have white hair.

"Lucas, it's Simon. He works here but he is in our camp."

Lucas stops. How can we work here and be with them?

''I swear he wants to help us, Bro.'' said Yann softly.

Lucas reluctantly follows him while shots are heard. Simon opens a door to the outside and the fresh air hits Lucas in the face. 

"Come on up!"

They rush into a van and Simon starts the engine before they have even closed the door. 

"And Eliott?"

Lucas tries to get out of the van but Yann holds him back so Lucas hits him.

''I won't leave him!''

They fall on the floor of the van when it starts to roll and Lucas hits Yann again while crying.

''Assholes! You can't leave him there!"

The van stops abruptly, leaving Yann no time to speak and Idriss immediately opens the door.

A brown guy comes out of a building, supporting Eliott by the waist, pushing him into the van before screaming to start.

The van starts again by squealing the tires and Lucas holds Eliott against him. They both cry for a long time, hugging each other as tightly as possible and no one comes to interrupt them.


	10. Like a wildfire

Lucas elbows Eliott slightly to check if he is sleeping.

''What's wrong, babe?''

Lucas takes his hand in his and turns to look at him. 

''it's not okay, it's weird, Eliott. I don't feel those guys. If they were here to help us, why didn't they come inside and help us? Why isn't anybody looking for us right now?''

Eliott thinks and then moves closer to Lucas so he can whisper.

"They say it's because it was a secret and forbidden organization and they couldn't get inside the dome."

Lucas shakes his head and frowns. It has been 6 days since they escaped from the laboratory and are hiding in an old abandoned house in the middle of the forest and even though Leo and Simon are nice, bringing them food, clean clothes and everything they need, there is something that bothers Lucas.

''I don't feel it. There is something we are missing. I swear we're not safe here."

Eliott sighs and hugs Lucas a little harder.

''I don't think we're ever gonna feel safe anywhere, babe. We just have to get used to it."

Lucas nods but still doesn't agree. So he waits for Eliott to fall asleep before silently exiting the room.

"Lucas?"

Lucas is startled, holding back a slight cry when he finds himself in front of Simon.

''I was just going to see Yann.''

Simon nods without stopping looking at him.

''I know you're afraid of us, Lucas. But don't be afraid, you are safe now. Tomorrow we will be able to leave far away from here and all this will be a distant nightmare."

''What about those who are still out there? Mika, Camille, the families of my friends?"

Simon gives him a sorry smile but Lucas does not believe it for a second.

''We can't save everyone, Lucas, I'm sorry.''

Everything sounds fucking fake. He's not sorry at all. It's all wrong.

''I'm going to see Yann.''

Yann is having a conversation with Leo so Lucas turns around to go back to his room, but when he walks past the hallway window, a bright flash of light draws his attention outside. He stops and looks out with a squint, but he sees nothing but the trees in the darkness. And then suddenly the glow reappears. He's seen this somewhere before. Lucas hides halfway so he can't be seen from the outside and tries to think as fast as he can.

And suddenly he remembers it.

He saw this kind of reflection on Eliott's gun, just before they went through the fence. He looks again and this time he can see better. There's someone with a gun patrolling a few yards from the house.

And that's when he understands: they are not safe, they are guarded. This is only the second part of this fucking experiment.

Lucas advances to join Eliott but Simon blocks his way with a hard look on his face that Lucas has never seen.

''Lucas, I think we need to talk. Let's go. Let Eliott sleep."

Lucas shakes his head and moves forward to pass by Simon but he doesn't move, preventing him from going further.

''We'll talk tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm going to bed.''

Simon shakes his head and takes a syringe out of his pocket.

''No, Lucas. Damn, you've been on medication for six days. Everybody's receptive except you. It's over, Lucas, we can't control you. You're a failure."

Simon grabs Lucas, but he throws him against the wall of the house. Basile opens the bedroom door and frowns.

''Lucas, why are you fighting? Simon and Leo are so good to us, they just want to help us. We must let them help us."

Lucas stops, shocked and Simon takes the opportunity to grab him and push him against the wall. Basile looks at them, seemingly hesitating but doesn't move.

''Let go him, asshole!''

Eliott joins him so quickly that Simon has no time to move. Eliott turns the syringe against Simon who falls to the ground immediately.

''Sorry, babe, you were right. It's not safe here. I should've believed you right away, I'm sorry."

''They're drugging us, Eliott. It's probably in the food or the water. Look at Basile! What do we do now?"

Eliott grabs the syringe and looks at the liquid left inside. 

''We put Leo to sleep and think about it together. Our friends followed us once, they'll do it again. We just have to wake them up."

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's forearm so he can look at him.

"Why won't it work on us?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''On you, I don't know. On me, I think it's because of the activator your dad gave me. If I ever see him again, I'll thank him for it after all."

Lucas nods and grunts and they join Yann and Leo who are still talking in Yann's room. Lucas grabs Leo and Eliott injects him with the product before anyone has time to react. Yann utters a surprised scream that makes everyone gather in the room.

''Ok. They were drugging us.'' says Lucas ''They want to stop us from thinking for ourselves. There are guards outside. They have been lying to us from the beginning. It was all a trick, and"

An explosion goes off, and Lucas realizes that someone just kicked in the front door.

''We got to get the fuck out of here! Everybody get out of here!"

Yann looks at him without moving and Lucas slaps him.

"Yann! Move your ass, Bro! It's their fault Emma died. Imane. Sofiane. My mother. We're gonna die if we stay here."

Yann startled and open the window to get out, immediately followed by Idriss, Arthur and then Alexia. Daphne watches Alexia go out the window and follows her before reaching out to Basile. He seems to realize what is happening now and jumps outside while Lucas and Eliott retrieve Leo and Simon's weapons before jumping out the window.

They run through the woods, holding hands so as not to get lost and stop when they find themselves in front of the building they left 6 days earlier.

"Fuck, we never left this place!'' moans Basile ''Bunch of assholes!''.

The gunshots sound from all sides: some shots come from the woods, others from the building

"Don't damage Lucas! I want him alive! Kill the others."

They all run for cover behind a transformer and the voice gets louder in the loudspeakers.

''Don't shoot! Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Arthur elbows Lucas.

''Damn, that's where all their energy comes from. We got to destroy this to stop this fucking project. The dome's gonna come down and we can free our families."

''To do what? Do you really want to live in this world?"

''There must be a world outside this world, damn it!'' moans Yann.

"I'm tired of looking elsewhere!" Basile gets angry. "I want to go back home!"

They all look at each other and nod, understanding each other perfectly. Lucas agrees with Basile. He too would like to go in the only place where they all felt good and safe: on the farm.

Basile gets up, kisses Daphne and starts screaming.

''Cover me!''

He walks around the transformer and the shots start to rain again, while the voice screams through the speakers to cease fire. Basile falls to the ground and Arthur screams as the transformer catches fire. 

"We have to leave!" Eliott shouts.

Arthur shakes his head and goes around screaming.

"Not without him. I'm going after him!"

Lucas shoots all the guards who shoot Arthur as he lifts Basile and drags him into the woods. Yann rushes to help him while Eliott and Idriss almost carry Daphne who can no longer move because she's crying so much. They flee into the forest just as the transformer explodes. They run without stopping for five minutes and then stop at the last breath. And that's when Lucas sees it.

''The fence!''

A few meters away from them, the fence rises, separating their two worlds and Lucas immediately recognizes the buildings in the South Quarter. 

''The dome shattered.''

"Damn the forest is burning!"

Lucas shouts a cry of surprise before turning around to Basile.

''Baz? Fuck, man, I thought you were dead?"

Basile shakes his head holding his arm while Daphne gives him a gentle hug and smiles at Arthur.

''No, I'm just a little groggy, but I'm fine. But the forest is burning!"

They look at all the trees burning and get up to continue retreating into the forest. They go up a sort of hill and watch the laboratory being engulfed in flames while planes appear, startling them all.

"I thought it didn't exist! I thought airplanes were just an impossible invention?"

Lucas puts his head down when a plane passes overhead and laughs nervously when he notices that all his friends are doing the same thing. Mermaids are tearing up the night and Yann suddenly gets up.

''They're going to help us. Fuck, they're here to help us."

He tries to go towards the red trucks that are coming but Lucas holds him back.

''No, Lucas, they're going to help us! I swear to God! I have to go."

Lucas doesn't let him go and Yann sits down.

"I don't care, she'll find me."

"Who? What are you talking about, Yann?"

Yann scratches his wrist as if his mark hurts and shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. I....Fuck, what the fuck did they give us for drugs? I feel too weird."

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and gently strokes the top with his thumb.

''I think his soul mate is calling out to him, Lucas.''

Lucas opens his eyes and looks at Yann who is more and more agitated and scratches himself more and more.

''I have to go, Bro.''

''Let him go, Lucas.'' asks Arthur.

Lucas lets go of Yann's arm and Yann immediately gets up and runs off into the forest. 

''He will come back for us with people to help us, I'm sure.'' says Alexia.

Two shots ring out and Lucas lets go of Eliott's hand and runs away.

''Not alone, Lucas! Wait!''

Lucas stops and turns around to discover all his friends, ready to leave the hill with him, so they all go down together to the place they were trying to leave.

He almost stops in front of the laboratory. Yann is huddled against a brown girl wearing a strange uniform. Like that of the police but red and other people dressed like her are trying to put out the fire while the police push the scientists in white coats into a van.

Yann's face lights up as soon as he sees Lucas and he turns towards him while slipping his hand into the girl's hand.

''I found her, Lucas! It's over, Bro! It's all over! They are really on our side this time."


	11. You are enough

_In four days the trial against the Genetica laboratory, which has been conducting a full-scale genetic experiment illegally, will begin. Let's remember that without the forest fire that allowed firefighters and police officers to discover a city entirely hidden by an electromagnetic dome, the authorities would never have been able to discover this city cut off from the world. We address a special thought to all the members of this community, who today celebrate their first_

''Lucas, why are you still watching this?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders as he turns off the TV.

''I don't know. I... I don't know. I still can't believe they didn't know."

Eliott gently hugs Lucas and kisses his temple.

''That was six months ago, babe. Stop looking back. It's all over now. You set us free and in a few days we just have to testify and tell what we went through, that's all."

Lucas shakes his head, hugging Eliott.

''We got free. I would never have done anything by myself."

Eliott bends over to kiss him and Lucas responds immediately to the kiss but they are interrupted by barking.

"Shadow, shut up!"

Eliott looks at Lucas as if he had just said a blasphemy and leans towards the dog to caress him.

''He didn't mean it. Don't worry, he loves you very much, even if he's grumpy."

The dog barks and a small ball of brown hair joins him barking. Eliott grabs it immediately and carries it against him, burying his face in his coat as he does every time.

''So my doll, how are you doing?''

Lucas rolls his eyes, taking the puppy from Eliott's hands. 

''Don't call her a doll or she'll never know his name. Shine, please, leave your daddies alone for a while."

Lucas rests the puppy on the living room floor before pulling Eliott towards him to kiss him again.

"So you're here to kiss or to party?"

Lucas laughs as he looks at Basile who hands them a drink.

''What's it called again?''

''Christmas'' Yann answers with a big smile "We eat, we drink, we give each other presents and we have a week's vacation! Oh damn, I love this world! I was sure there was something better."

Arthur puts a blow to the back of his head.

''That's not true, and it's the same world, idiot! But I admit it's weird not to see the fence anymore."

"I agree'' laughs Basile "But at least I can come and see you in the South district whenever I want, or we can go and see Yann. You quitter!''.

Yann rolls his eyes before looking at his friends.

''I don't know how you manage to stay here. You absolutely have to come and see how crazy it is in town because of Christmas. The stores are all decorated and everyone is giving presents to each other. Anyway, I'll show it to you on Monday when we go to the skatpark. I still don't know how the fuck you guys live here."

Lucas looks around and smiles while curling up in Eliott's arms. 

''I feel safe here.''

And for the first time, he realizes how true that is. They can finally walk down the street holding hands without being afraid. Sure, some people still look at them weird, but Lucas doesn't care. When they are at the farm with Armand, Basile and Daphne, they are happy. 

After discovering their world, the outside authorities wanted to shave it. And even though some of the inhabitants left their houses without looking back, some people didn't want to leave, so they were allowed to stay, but the fence was knocked down as well as the boundaries between the districts. Roads were created to allow residents to reach the nearest town. Yann went to live there with Sophie, his soul mate, as well as Idriss who found Romane. Arthur and Alexia went back to live in the South district. 

Eliott and Lucas lived one month in town before coming back to live on the farm with Basile and Daphne. In a few months, they will build a house where the fence was: between the two worlds. But in the meantime, they returned to the only place where they ever felt safe. 

''Dinner is ready.''

Lucas' heart tightens a little when he sees Daphne calling them. They all settle down at the table, leaving three empty chairs at the end of the table, as they always do when they all get together. It may sound silly, or creepy, but it does them good to think of Emma, Imane and Sofiane. To imagine what they would do if they were with them. Lucas turns his eyes away before he feels the tears rising in his eyes. It's a day of celebration, he shouldn't be sad. Imane would certainly want him to have fun. She would probably ask him to play the piano because she loved to listen to him play. Emma would already be drinking the bottles of Armand that no longer have labels. 

"To this new world full of surprises." Yann says, raising his glass.

"To friends!'' Basile continues.

"To love!'' continues Mika with a wink.

Lucas catches his glass and raises it while smiling.

"To the family! To our family!"

They all raise their glass at the same time, shouting a happy ''To our family!'' and Lucas drinks straight up before discussing again with Sophie. Eliott's hand rests gently on his thigh and Lucas puts his hand on it, squeezing it lightly.

He leaves the table before dessert and slips out. He just needs a few seconds of calm and then he will come back. He crosses the courtyard, hugging Shine and Shadow who come to see him and then slips into the greenhouse that was offered to him. It's just crazy how many gifts they got, mostly soul mates who were happy to be with 30/40/50 or even 60 years being separated by a fucking dome and wanted to thank them for their courage.

Lucas looks at the hibernating butterflies and sighs when a Vulcain with beautiful orange colors flies right in front of him before landing on a plant.

''Are you fine?"

Lucas immediately steps back, letting Eliott's arms around his waist and lets his back rest against his chest.

''I miss Imane. I wish she could have seen that. My mom, too. Emma would laugh at me if she heard me being so sentimental."

Eliott bends over nodding, hugging Lucas a little more.

''I know. I miss Sofiane. He would have loved the dance school in Romane. And he definitely would have loved to tease Idriss about how he's become so smooth since he found his better half.''

Lucas chuckles nodding then Eliott turns Lucas around so he can kiss him before hugging him.

''Are you okay?''

Eliott nods with a sigh.

''I'm just little tired, but I'm fine. The latest meds seem to be working well. Your dad would be disappointed if he knew that."

Lucas sighs as he does every time someone talk about his father. He was killed when the city was liberated because he didn't want to surrender and even though Lucas was ashamed to feel that way, it was a fucking relief.

''Come on, babe, our friends are waiting for us. They're going to think we're playing hide-and-seek. Even though sometimes I miss not doing it anymore."

Lucas raises an eyebrow and takes a big smile and pulls Eliott towards him, sliding his hands under his shirt.

"We can still do it."

Eliott laughs in Lucas' mouth while kissing him, but doesn't try to convince him to change his mind. 

"I found them," Basile yells a few minutes later, "Oh, guys!"

Lucas signals him to leave and Basile executes himself laughing.

''Okay, but dessert is served!''

Basile leaves laughing and Lucas is already sure that everybody will all clap and laugh when they walk through the door of the house. 

And this thought makes him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter...


End file.
